RWBY: Divide
by Keybearer001
Summary: RWBY has the makings to be one of the greatest teams in Beacons history, despite the girls occasional bickering. At the start of the semester, they meet SPHR, whose leader brings RWBY's world crashing down as friendship are forged and long buried secrets are revealed. Cover by 1-4-2
1. Chapter 1

**Helllllllllo. Its been a while hasn't it (if you are familar with my work) and i wanted to try something different. Welcome to the firs chapter of my first Rwby story. This wont be very long (cause the show isn't obviously) and may not go through the whole thing but hopefully you'll enjoy this.**

* * *

Tired eyes scanned the desolate area that lay as far as the eye could see, which wasn't saying much considering that the radius was covered by a tarp surrounding the cage the individual was stuck in. even them the cage was surrounded by bandits with a savage bloodlust lead by a leader who had no qualms about killing anybody. What was it? Ahh yes a "survival of the fittest mentality", according to the drunk loudmouth that was Yang's uncle.

It was almost laughable if it wasn't so stupid. Trained since childhood to fight monsters, the creatures of Grimm only to be outnumbered and outmatched by those even more sinister, even then, they were rested and fresh, not weary from months of travel and being hunted by someone who hated you after being forced to flee from the only environment where you felt safe in order to protect those you loved.

Of course, she wouldn't have seen it that way, with the life they chose, but their destinies lay on different paths.

How did this happen….

If anything it began the very first day at Beacon. The day that friends were made and bonds were forged…. The day that love became the enemy.

* * *

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the Best Day Ever!" Yang squealed with delight, engulfing her Younger sister in a hug that would make an Ursa feel jealous. That or they would pity the smaller silver eyed Huntress in training that was suffocating under her overexcited older sister 'Please stop…." she rasped hoarsely, barely able to get the words out

Yang let go almost immediately, but it was clear that it did nothing to exhaust her of her attitude. "But I'm so Proud of you!" She exclaimed, her purple eyes shining with joy

Ruby sighed. Though she loved her sister, her energy was starting to give Ruby a headache "Really sis…. It was nothing." She huffed her gaze sad and tired.

Yang of course didn't see it that way "What are you talking about?!" she laughed. Ruby was able to go from signal to Beacon in half the time it would normally take simply by fighting a known criminal "Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the Bees Knees."

Ruby however didn't see it that way "I don't want to be the Bees Knees. I don't wasn't to be any types of knees." She whined, "I just want to be a normal girls with normal knees" she groaned looking downcast. It as all so overwhelming. Just 24 hours ago she was a student at Signal just doing what she trained to do. Now she was a girl going to one of the best academies in the world.

What's with you?!" Yang asked, though not in a disdainful manner "Aren't you excited?!" She asked not understanding her sister's demeanor

Ruby wanted to heave another sigh, but refrained from going so. "Of course I am!" she responded. How could she not be…? But she was also scared "Its just…. I got moved up ahead two years…. I don't want anyone to think I'm special."

Yang smiled gently, going over to her younger sister and putting an arm around her shoulder "but you are special" she whispered to Ruby. Ruby's eyes sparked with the praise causing Yang to smile wider, before she pulled her head away to look at a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch the vice headmaster of Beacon that began monologuing about Beacon Academy. However she soon tuned out the conversation and she scanned around the ship that was currently just moments away from docking. He eyes caught sight of Beacon shining in the distance and a smile tugged at her lips.

She didn't know what awaited her but she knew one thing. Beacon was going to be full of surprises

* * *

Later that day as Yang explored the Campus, she couldn't help but marvel at just how beautiful everything around her was. The main avenue where she and Ruby had been deposited really didn't do Beacon as much justice as one might be led to believe. Even better she was excited. Her life as a huntress was about to begin! Sadly she couldn't exactly share this moment with Ruby sine she had left her sister to hang out with some of her own friends. Sadly it seemed that even her friends had the same idea and took off in opposite directions to do some exploring on their own.

It was ok though had she been with them she likely wouldn't be able to explore Beacon in all its glory. Then again this was going to be home for the next 4 years but still you only get one chance at a first impression

As she continued to marvel at the sight before her she failed to watch exactly where she was going and didn't realize it until she walked directly into someone's back. The blonde bombshell let out a noticeable "Oomph" As she recoiled backwards, but otherwise was able to stay on her feet. Her reaction on the other hand wasn't so calming "Hey!" she snapped" her eyes going red as she gritted her teeth and let out a snarl.

Yang's expression changed however when she got a good look at the individuals back side. Distinctly male judging from the build, roughly her height, though a little taller it seemed. With jet black hair and a matching jacket, though it definitely had some detailing on it with red lines accentuating the black.

Yang couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up "mamma likes…." She whispered. In response, the male turned around, a perplexed yet unamused look on his face while looking quite stiff as if expecting an attack of some sort.

If Yang though her heart had stopped dead before, she was sure it was starting to pound rapidly in her chest as she got an eyeful of the man in front of her.

This boy was Gorgeous with a capital G! His skin was very pale, in stark contrast to his jet black hair, not enough to be unhealthy, but it was a glaring eye catcher (much like himself, she thought to herself). However the most interesting thing she noticed was his eyes. They were an enchanting mix of a volcanic red and a dark metallic silver not unlike her uncles and her sisters eye shades.

She couldn't recall ever seeing anything like that before and yet… it seemed so….

Her trail of thought was interrupted as the boy let out a grunt "Is there something on my face?" he asked, clearly confused as to why some random girl would suddenly jus stop and stare at him like a prime piece of meat.

Yang blinked, the soft baritone voice bringing her back to reality her eyes shifted back to the normal Lilac and she gave the boy a very seductive look "My lips" she muttered, placing her hands on his chest and leaning towards him, her eyes drawn to the males luscious lips. However the boy gently pushed her away, giving her a scathing smirk "try that AFTER you take me out to dinner Blondie." He said with a sly wink before turning and walking away.

Yang couldn't help but feel a grin reach her face as she stared at the boys retreating back, confidence and admiration building up inside her as she thought of the _many _activities she could get the male to join her in doing. This year seemed to be shaping to be an interesting one.

* * *

By the time Yang got to the auditorium, the male was still fresh on her mind, though she was slowly getting over it as she prepared for the headmasters speech. She had to admit today was going pretty well. She had familiarized herself with the Campus made a hot new friend (though she wished she had gotten his name, but on the bright side she had plenty of time to get it.) and only gad to go though the initiation tomorrow and her life at Beacon would be set.

She looked around the auditorium, hoping to catch a glimpse of ANYTHING familiar but she couldn't see anyone she recognized around her until she saw the ever noticeable red cloak hat could only belong to one person. Ruby it seemed had finally arrived next to a scraggily blonde that looked somewhat familiar. "Ruby" Yang called out loudly "over here! I saved you a spot" she yelled waving her hand briskly to get her sisters attention, she noticed ruby mouth something in audible from where she was standing before the younger girl made her way over to the brawler.

"How's your first day going little sister?" Yang teased Ruby gently. She was expecting Ruby to go on about the weapons she had seen all morning, what she did not expect was Ruby turning her silver eyed gaze into a glare and an ugly scowl "You mean since you ditched me and I EXPLODED!" she snapped angrily

Instantly Yang's gaze turned into one of concern, reading Ruby's words the wrong way "yikes meltdown already?" she asked Ruby

Ruby huffed in response looking almost ready to kill "NO! I literally exploded a hole in front of the school!" she turned her gaze a way from Yang before she continued  
"there was some fire… and I think some ice."

Yang held back a chuckle, but her voice still gave away her amusement as she responded to her sister's annoyed statement "are you being sarcastic?" she teased, giving her sister a sly look

Ruby snorted "I wish! I tripped over some raby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me! Then I sneezed, then I EXPLODED and then she yelled again I felt really really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me

Neither of them noticed the person Ruby was talking about until a shrill voice interrupted Ruby with a loud "YOU" said voice belonged to a girl in a grey off white dress with pale blue eyes and pale skin with white hair to match

In response Ruby leapt up in her sister arms so fast that Yang almost lost her balance to adjust to her sisters weight.

Yang blinked as she gazed at the young woman n front of her being mildly reminded of the young man she met earlier that day. In the sense that she was mildly sure Ruby got off on the wrong foot with this girl, she began scolding Ruby, and Yang only picked up a bit of what she was saying being more concerned with her sisters wellbeim than anything else but upon hearing her mention the cliff Yang suddenly realized how serious her sister was being. "Oh my god you really exploded…."

The girl pulled out a pamphlet shoving it into Ruby's face "the Schnee dust company…." Oh god Yang was getting a headache just listening to this girl talk about dust like she was an expert (which she probably was given she was a god darn SCHNEE, but it was still kid of annoying to listen to a know it all. Still she gave her best smile as she tried to ease the tension between her sister and her newfound rival

"Maybe you guys just got off on the wrong foot." She said, "Why don't you start over?"

Ruby it seemed liked that idea standing up straight and giving the white haired girl her best smile "your right sis" she cheered happily, before extending her hand respectfully "Hello Weiss." Weiss huh? Yang thought to herself that was oddly fitting considering her extremely pale complexion

"I'm Ruby" the young girl continued, "Want to hangout? We can go shopping for school supplies" Well at the very lest Ruby was thinking outside the box. And not talking about weapons for once.

Yang would have cheered at her sisters optimism if Weiss's response wasn't so sarcastic "yeah and we can paint our nails and try on cloths and talk about cute boys like blonde and scraggily over there!"

Ruby unfortunately didn't pick p on the sarcasm at all "wow really?"

Weiss scowled obviously annoyed at the fact that Ruby didn't pick up on that at all either "No"

Yang sighed. This was going to be a long year for Ruby.

* * *

By the time night had fallen Yang was still in good spirits despite the fact Ruby had a bad moment with Weiss. Said girl was currently on her sleeping bag writing a note. Yang decided to quite literally drop in on her. Or rather next to her to avoid crushing the poor girl "It's a big slumber party!" she yelled happily" giving her sister a grin as she landed beside her with a noticeable thud

Ruby didn't look up but her voice was slightly saddened as she responded, "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though"

Yang couldn't help but gaze at a few of them from across the hall, one of them a young male with messy brown hair, but to her chagrin she didn't see the youth she had met earlier that day. "I know I do." she moaned with a slight seductive growl in her voice as her mind conjured images of the things she'd like to do with the male in question on her mind. To get away from her trail of thought though she turned her attention to Ruby's letter. What's that?" she asked even though she already knew the answer

"A letter to the gang at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going," she said whimsically.

"awww" Yang chided "that so CUUUUUUTE" a moment later, she received a face full of pillow "Shut up!" Ruby shot back clearly annoyed by her sisters attitude "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, its weird not knowing anyone as it is,

"What about Jaune?" Yang suggested "He's." she trailed off, not knowing much about the other blonde except what Ruby had told her "Nice…." She finished unsure what else to say, "There you go one friend, that's a 100% increase."

Ruby flopped over on her back staring at the ceiling "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend…. Back to Zero."

Without missing a beat, Yang gave Ruby the best response she could think of "there no such thing as a negative friend, you just made one friend and one enemy." Ruby didn't like this response and threw her other pillow at Yang's face. Taking the pillow off her face Yang's gaze turned more sympathetic "Look Ruby" she began "Its only been one day. You have friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet."

* * *

The figure sighed, almost laughing, if it weren't for the absurdity of the situation. Back then everything seemed so simple. But as Blake sad that night, life wasn't a fairy tale. Boy if those words didn't seem prophetic before they sure felt like that in hindsight.

That had only been the first night a Beacon and yet the adventures the 1 f them had together in those times were among the best that one could ever ask for. But then it all boiled down to the fact that Cinder… She had manipulated everything ever since the Vytal festival including breaking Mercury's leg, and even worse… The figure growled eyes blazing with fury as Adam Taurus came to mind. He would pay for everything that he had done to Blake… to...

The figure blinked back tears, feeling helpless at the fact that they were stuck held captive by the Branwen tribe. 'I should have listen to you…." the figure whispered as their thoughts turned to the person that had warned them about the dangers of coming to this area alone. But it was a calculated risk the figure had to take to find….

"I'm so sorry…. My Love." The figure whispered.

* * *

**As always leave your thoughts and if you have any questions or comments, i'll try and answer to the best of my ability. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Im going to thank the ONE follower who felt it was worthy to follow this story. I wont lie I kind of find his story hard to write mainly because im trying to fit it to be parallel to the event of Rwby proper (to some degree, once we get to volume 2, the fic will take it own direction.) but this is uncharted territory so its not exactly my best to begin with, since I'm still trying to figure somethings out.**

**This chapter focuses more on the OC team, but still has a bit of the original cast. Funy enough I still havent written a certain cat Faunus into the fic, but not to worry, she will play a VERY important role once we reach a certain episode as well as later down the line.**

* * *

The next morning Yang found herself in the locker room where every student left his or her weapon for initiation the previous day before the "slumber party" as Yang had put it. To say she was excited was a bit of an understatement. Only the second day at Bean and she was going to be set with her partner for life!

Ok maybe that was a small understatement, but what else could she say to express her emotions. She hadn't felt this excited since the ay she discovered her semblance! Or the day her sister was born. Or the day…. yeah she had quite a few days and the list could go on and on, but lets stop there shall we?

Presently she had just finished strapping her gauntlets on her wrists, waiting for Ruby to grab her weapon from her locker. She almost ignored the sounds of two of her classmates' going past her talking about how they weren't together (not that she cared about learning the specific behind the conversation since she wasn't eavesdropping. it seemed Ruby shared the same sentiment sine she muttered "what are those two are so worked up about?"

Yang turned around deciding to engage her sister in a conversation before they ended up going to the Cliffside "ahh who knows?" she replied cheerfully as she folded her arms, noting her sisters slightly upbeat demeanor compared to the previous day. "You seem awfully chipper this morning. Ruby almost looked like she was going to melt as she finally reached into her locker and grabbed her weapon as she hummed in response. "Yep. No more awkward dialog and getting to know you stuff." She began stroking Crescent Rose like a baby 'Today I let my sweetheart do the talking" she gave a sigh,

Yang bit her lip. She admired Ruby' enthusiasm, but she was still young "as she clearly didn't take into account that she was going to be on a team with several other individuals, all of whom were likely going to be strangers to her. She placed her hands on her hips, giving Ruby a sympathetic smile "Remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you'll need to meet knew people and learn to work together."

Ruby groaned, hanging her head "You sound like DAAD!" she muttered in disdain as she placed her weapon back in her locker momentarily before turning to face her sister "First of what does meeting people have to do with fighting and second I don't NEED people to help me grow up! I drink Milk" Yang held back a snort at her sisters words. She seemed so serious when she said that I was hard to remember that Ruby wanted to be a huntress and was still a 15 year old kid that didn't know any better. She definitely had some growing up to do so what type of big sister would she be if she didn't impart some wisdom on the young girl? "What about your teammates?" she asked gently

That seemed to reach Ruby and she looked away uncomfortably before saying "I…. I don't know… I'll be… on your team… I guess…

Yang shifted uncomfortably. She certainly didn't NOT want Ruby on her team but it was like Ruby hadn't listened t anything she said. Besides even then Yang wanted to be on a team with friends, and a certain multi eye colored hunk…. Even as she thought that she began playing with her hair nervously 'Maybe you should try being on someone else's team!" she said nervously, trying to hide her growing blush.

Ruby seemed to completely miss Yang's thoughts entirely and stomped over to the blonde giving her a fierce look of anger "My dearest sister Yang are you implying you don't wish to be on a team with me?! She snapped.

Uh oh…. Think Yang think! The blonde thought as she fumbled to fin the right words. 'What?! No! I…. Just…" oh god this was harder than she thought. "Think it would help to break you out of your shell!"

What!" Ruby yelped "that's-"

* * *

Skylar held back a groan listening to the Blonde Bombshell apparently known as Yang (what he could hear their conversation from across he room, it wasn't like she was being subtle never mind the younger one sounding like she was on steroids, but oh well what could he say. Like Yang had mentioned they weren't the only ones going through the initiation, so unless Ruby ended up as his partner he wouldn't have to worry bout that save for when they had classes or ran into each other every once in a while no that that was a bad thing. After all he was here to make friends, even if most of his energy was spent fighting monsters.

Sighing, Skylar opened his locker and pulled out his sword a large Silver intricately designed sword. A rather peculiar weapon when first noticed. Unlike most swords, the hilt wasn't short but almost the length of the young man's forearm. It was wrapped in a red cloth, likely to prevent blisters if Skylar gripped the swords hilt to hard in combat. The blade itself was a different matter entirely, with it being several feet long, the outer edges of the blade were silver much like the handle, with the inner section being red, much likes the cloth on the handle. At the base of the swords blade was a decorative line passing through a circle.

Why Skylar had built such a weapon as a child he wasn't sure. While his parents did teach him the basis of combat, His father had used arm canons, while his mother used gauntlets that had retractable blades that came out of them. Yet even when he designed it, something just told him that it spoke to him.

Skylar attached the sword to his belt, before closing the locker. He knew that the initiation wasn't going to be tough, but he couldn't help but feel something was off about today

"Hey you ok?" a feminine voice asked. Skylar turned towards the sound of the voice and was surprised to see a young woman with short blonde hair and deep aquamarine eyes, with an outfit that remembered an armored tightfitting dress. Her chest and shoulders had white intricately designed pieces of armor that vaguely resembled seashells, while underneath said armor was a indigo colored dress which reach to just above her waist, with the frills being a softer violet and decorated with a blue line going around her skit. Her feet were coverer by what appeared to be high heels, and Skylar could vaguely see armor that may go up into her dress.

All in all, this person looked a lo like a warrior princess. Maybe even a little too literally. Oh well, it wasn't like Skylar to complain about anything as such. He didn't know this girl after all. Might as well change that. Extending his hand the young man introduced himself "Skylar Caelum" he said with a charming smile.

The young woman looked at him, then his extended hand likely assessing the situation, puzzling Skylar. Surely this woman knew how to introduce herself. A moment later the amazon reciprocated the gesture, shaking Skylar's hand gently. "Helen Morcan." She said her voice becoming very smooth and formal.

After a few moments the two let go, with Skylar gesturing around the room "I take it you are prepared for the initiation?" he said.

Helen gave him a grin and pulled out two tonfa's, "Are you?!" she quipped back, giving her weapons a twirl, showing that the could also act as pistols.

Skylar grinned. ""Lets find out!" he said.

* * *

Later Skylar stood at the cliffside overlooking the Emerald forest, Helen beside him s well as a young woman with dark hair, excitement bubbling up inside him. Ozpin the headmaster f Beacon, along with the vice headmaster Glynda stood before him and about two dozen other students, mentally preparing them for what was too come

The grey hired man calmly sipped his coffee, before addressing the group."For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Well that was to be expected. This was the initiation after all.

Glynda continued for the headmaster "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**."

Ozpin continued "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die.

"Way to provide the Moral Professor," Skylar muttered, glancing at Helen. Other than Yang she was the only person he wanted as his partner at this rate. Also were these two lovebirds or something? They were finishing each other's sentences like a married couple!

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished

Skylar didn't listen to anything more after that; he was ready for the examination. Holding onto his sword, he braced himself for liftoff from the panel he was n. a moment later he took off soaring into the sky like a bird.

* * *

Meanwhile Yang watched as Skylar was thrown in the air trying to see where he was going to land. Like a predator watching his prey, she determined is trajectory so that he could follow him, and make him…. hers.

* * *

After several minutes of flying through the air, Skylar began his fast descent towards the canopy of the forest. Curling into a ball, the young man increased his falling speed as he approached the foliage, while also grabbing his sword. He crashed through the leaves of the trees, keeping an eye out for any thick branches or trunks. Calculating the necessary preparations, Skylar took his sword and stabbed his sword into the nearest truck, immediately stopping any momentum his fall had created. This unfortunately caused Skylar to lose al the air in his lungs from the sudden stop, almost making him lose his grip on his weapon, but he held firm, gaining ground before he twisted his body so his feet were on the trunk he was presently attached too, before push off of it, taking his sword with him and summersaulting towards the forest floor at a much more controllable rate, before landing on his feet, completely unharmed. Standing straight, Skylar briefly looked at his handiwork, before walking towards the north, where the relics, and his partner would be waiting for him.

* * *

On the other side of the forest, Helen landed on a branch, sturdy enough to hold her, before se jumped off, landing on the ground, before standing up and getting her bearings. Clearly she was in the lush forest, but she kind of lost her sense of direction whilst trying to land. Needless to say she was kind of lost.

However before she could take a step in any direction, she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her

Helen quickly whipped out a pistol, aiming it at the bush ready to fire at any sign of Grim, unfortunately for her, what she was about to see was far worse than anything she could imagine.

Instead of a Grimm, out popped a suave nicely dressed young man, whose cloths vaguely resembled that of a butlers, including a buttoned up shirt, but far more armored, having a vest that looked more appropriate for a solider, though more ornately designed to fit with the butler theme of his outfit, but much like Helen, wore combat boots.

His hair was messy and brown almost shoulder length, with dark brown eyes and a very attractive face, if Helen was any other girl. Unfortunately for this young man, he was not…

"Paris!?" She snapped, her voice rising several decibels as she shrieked in displeasure.

Paris blinked surprised to see the last person he suspected to be his partner here of all places. Well it wasn't like they hadn't met before, since there was that slumber party the night before. That's where the two had met unfortunately, and needless to say, Helen was not amused

Despite this Paris gave the young woman a sly grin "Oh Hello darling" he quipped, wriggling his eyebrows up and down.

Helen growled, pointed her pistol at Paris's foot and fired a warning shot, causing Paris to yelp in surprise and jump back out of instinct to avoid being hit.

Groaning, Helen turned and walked away from her now partner. OF all the people to be stuck with!

She could only hope that Skylar wasn't so unlucky.

* * *

Gripping his sword by his side, Skylar stood in the middle of a clearing within he forest, concentrating all his senses on listening to even the slightest of movement. After walking for what seemed like ages, he still hadn't found anyone to be his partner, nor did he hear anyone else around that he could tag along with until he did find a lone student. If only Ozpin had a better way to determine whom would become partners, then he would be able to avoid….

A twig snapped underneath a foot, causing Skylar to turn around in the direction of the noise. He hadn't even moved so that definitely wasn't him.

It was the growls that tipped him off to the presence of Grimm before he saw the blood red eyes peering from the bushes, dripping with a savage blood lust. Then came the front left paw, and then the right as a massive beowolf emerged from the foliage growling in fury. It looked directly into Skylar's eyes, before pouncing, las extended and ready to kill.

Skylar jumped forward, and before the beowolf could strike, Skylar slashed at the beowolf, slicing through its body in one foul stroke, sending the malevolent beast to the underworld.

"Waste of effort." Skylar muttered as he began to walk in his original direction, unaware of another pair of red eyes in the bushes until he heads the blood curdling roar directly behind him. Turning, he was met with the sight of another Beowolf inches from his location. Acting quickly, Skylar leaped and rolled out of the way, narrowly missing the Grimm's claws. On his knees now, Skylar shot the grim a glare, as it turned and raced toward him. However before the grim could strike again, a dagger flew from the thicket behind the young man, striking the Beowolf in the eye, killing it instantly. The corpse fell to the ground in a heap in front of Skylar, who took a moment to look at it before standing and turning to see his savior.

A young woman with long black hair in a ponytail and dark green eyes stood before him. Unlike Helen, this woman's clothing her less modest, with her top being a grey crop top showing some amount of cleavage with an intricate black scarf holding the top up with the other end wrapped around her neck. Her pants were black with grey chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice wrapped with a pouch by her side most likely where she kept her weapon.

The young woman walked past Skylar almost ignoring him and she grabbed her dagger from the Beowolf corpse yanking it free and gingerly shaking the blood off of it. Afterword's she sheathed her weapon and turned towards Skylar giving him a pointed glare "Are you going to stand there or are we going to go after the relic?" she asked harshly, though her voice suggested she was teasing him.

Skylar didnt respond looking at his new partner up and down... Even taking away from the fact her outfit would make most mens blood boil, she was actually cute. "Skylar Caelum" he said with a smile.

The young woman retuned his smile "Robin Grayson" she responded.

* * *

**That wraps up the introductions for the team this story focuses on! Future chapters will fill in on their backstories and each member will have SOME sort of connection to the main RWBY cast or one of the supporting characters. Please leave your thoughts or any ideas, **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well Im glad a few more people liked this a bit of feedback would be nice, but I digress Im just trying my best here. Though Im not proud of this chapter, Im hoping the next one will be better!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Ozpin stood at the edge of the cliff, his tablet in hand. True to his word he hadn't interfered with any of the students progress, but the evaluation was going well. Individually, he watched several of his students most notably Ruby Rose, whom he met several days before, having been the one to invite her to his academy in the first place. She seemed to be doing well in the initiation, though he couldn't say her choice of teammates was the best since Weiss Schnee was a bit of a bossy brat, though he couldn't deny her combat abilities. But even then the to would learn to work together in time.

Still, despite his best efforts he still couldn't make out if ANY of the students showed a certain quality he had been looking for.

His musing was interrupted by Glynda behind him; she too was monitoring the students calling out if there were any teams being formed. "The last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." She muttered with disappointment and disdain.

Glynda huffed as she looked at the pair on her tablet "I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Ozpin glanced at her, almost laughing. She knew what Jaune was getting into, but there were extraneous circumstances and unfortunately, Ozpin would need all the help he could get. Jaune Arc might be rough around the edges, but he had the heart of a Hunter, and that's just what Ozpin was looking for.

"At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. The elder woman said turning around and walking away from the cliff "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? She asked curiously, though her companion did not respond. "Professor Ozpin?"

The man remained silent gazing at the screen of his tablet with piercing eyes.

* * *

Skylar and Robin walked along the forest towards what they believed was the direction of the temple. Like the old man had said it was to the north. And having grown up it ATLAS of all places, Skylar was sure which direction was north. They seemed to make making good time, but the problem was that other than their brief encounter with the Beowolf, nothing was happening…. Aside from a small fire seemingly starting on it own in the distance, while the sounds of fighting seemed to erupt every one in a while, suggesting other students were nearby, but neither party had seen anything as of yet.

Of course the objective WAS to just gather the relic, but Skylar was kind of hungry for some action. So far he was disappointed. The only upside was that Robin was good company for this trip.

The two chatted amicably, whist still keeping their guard up for any wandering Grim. Skylar learned that Robin was actually from Mistral, but her mother moved to vale in order to allow her to attend Beacon, like she had in her youth.

It was quite nice that the two seemed to be able to get along, but If nothing started happen son, then thy might just end up going stir crazy.

Thankfully, something DID happen, a sudden, loud WOOSH occurred overhead. Glancing up, the two hunters saw a Giant nevermore, but that wasn't the weird part. Caught up n its talons were two girls. Skylar recognized them from the locker room. One of them was wearing black with a red cape, her hair black with red tips. Even at the briefest of moments with her several feet above the forest canopy he could tell that her eyes were silver not unlike his own. Though he never met her directly, he remembered from the locker room hat the sister of the blonde he met, though he couldn't recall her name. The other made his heart stop dead in his chest.

Her hair was white as snow; her eyes pale like the blue moonlight; skin as clear as porcelain. With a name that befit her appearance. Weiss Schnee. Like her apparent partner, she too was unfamiliar to the young man as they hadn't met at all, but he hated her family with a passion that was matched only by few individuals.

Skylar watched as the Nevermore few off into the distance, the two girls screaming (though it seemed they were yelling at each other than in terror). He and Robin looked at each other "you saw that too right?" Robin asked" I don't think we should leave them alone to face a Nevermore Skylar shrugged, "our job is to look for the relic; the nevermore was flying North. If anything they're our best bet to find the temple"

Together the two raced after the Nevermore.

* * *

Helen sighed, not knowing whether to cry scream or straight up murder her partner. Princeton just didn't know when to quit. The entire time she had been walking with him, he kept commenting on either his skills as a Hunter or Helen's incomparable beauty. Normally this would flatter her but the fact she had to put up to this sort or thing throughout her life made her uncomfortable.

Just before she came to Beacon, her parents had told her that ONE of their friend's sons had wanted her hand in marriage. The funny thing was, she hadn't met him. Naturally the conversation had gone south after that. After an hour of arguing, she fled the house and emptied a small amount of money from her bank account, before fleeing to Beacon. Her parents hadn't contacted her since, either trusting her to return or be at Beacon. She could thank them that much at the very least.

Om the other hand, Paris's bragging was making her wish she had stayed to meet her Fiancé'. At the very least he couldn't possibly be THIS bad…

Her musings were cut short when a loud scream pierced the air. She looked around wildly as did Paris. "Did you hear that?! Some girl is in trouble!" she shouted. Paris laughed in response. I don't think that was a girl." he pointed to the east. Helen followed his gaze and she saw a young blonde dressed in a casual outfit covered by armor flying through the air. It seemed to the two hunters in training that he had been thrown "How?" Helen began only to be interrupted by a young redheaded woman rushing out from the forest followed by a massive deathstalker. Thankfully, it seemed it hadn't noticed Helen or Paris, chasing the redhead deeper into the forest.

Paris it seemed liked what he saw. "Oh I am definitely making her mine." He chucked with relish before chasing after the deathstalker.

Helen stood there dumbfounded before Paris's words caught up to her brain "ARRRRRRRRRRGH!" she yelled "That insufferable egotistical playboying JERK! " she shrieked angrily, before chasing after her wayward partner

* * *

Meanwhile Yang stood at the ruins that served as the objective point for the students, with her partner Blake Belladonna at her side. The two had met the night before and while Yang dint know her very well aside from reading books, she seemed pretty handy in a fight sneaking behind an Ursa Yang had been fighting and killing it with one swift blow. Together the two had managed to reach the temple without running into any Grimm, where they found the chess pieces that they assumed were the Relics Professor Ozpin wanted them to find.

They were about to retrieve one when they heard a scream.

"Some girls in trouble!" Yang told Blake, turning to look in the direction of the scream. Blake on the other hand looked up, ignoring Yang. "Blake did you hear that?" Yang asked waving her hand to get her friends attention. Blake only pointed up, causing Yang to follow her gaze and needless to say she was shocked at what she saw: Ruby Rose her younger half sister was falling towards the ground at an alarming rate.

"Heads uuuuuuuuuuuuup!" Ruby called her eyes wide with fear as she saw her life flash before her from her birth to every event before she ended up at Beacon. However before she could even come close to the ground, she felt an extremely fast and extremely heavy mass hit her side , intercepting her flight path and sending them both into a nearby tree.

Yang's eyes widened, barely registering Blake's question Did your sister just fall from the sky?!" she asked rhetorically. Not that Yang would have answered that anyway. "I…" the Blonde was interrupted by the sound of trees falling in the forest, and she and Blake turned to see an Ursa collapse on the ground, a hyperactive Ginger rolling off its corpse. "ahh, its broken" the girl said as if she had been playing with a toy. A young man Yang recognized as her companion emerged from the trees looking quite winded. "Nora…. Dot do that again!" he whined, trying to catch his breath as he held onto the Ursa remains.

However when he looked up a wasn't to be seen. She had instead of listening to her friend instead she skipped her way over to one of the chess pieces a white rook, and picked it up, starting to sing happily "I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!" while dancing with the rook in hand

Her friend it seemed didnt like that "NORA!" he barked angrily, causing Nora to stop. She smiled, stopping her dance. She secured her grip on the rook and walked back towards her friend "Coming Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked "I…" Yang responded again, unable to form the correct words as once again, she was interrupted by the another arrival, this time a young redhead being chased by a Deathstalker, followed by two more students a blond amazon and a brunette butler.

Could this day get any weirder?!

* * *

Skylar and Robin emerged from the trees having followed the Nevermore, they found themselves on a cliff overlooking a temple. Skylar grinned, it seemed he had been right. In front of the temple stood the blonde brawler as well as her sister two unfamiliar students and a familiar blacked haired young woman "Blake." He whispered. He was glad to see that she had made it this far, not that he expected any less

Unfortunately his cry was drowned out by the Blonde suddenly screaming, her hair setting itself on fire" I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE CHILL OUT OF 2 SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPEN AGAIN?!" she yelled in anger, flailing around wildly. What was she so angry about?

Alas Skylar had no time to wonder for loud piercing cry from above caught his attention. He looked up to see Weiss still in the nevermore clutches, while Robin took notice of a deathstalker chasing another student followed closely by Helen and Paris

"Skylar!" she called, causing the boy to look at her "go after the nevermore! I'll take the death stalker!" Skylar nodded, before looking back at the Nevermore, seeing Weiss falling. Acting quickly, he jumped, managing to intercept Weiss fall. Grabbing her bridal style in his arms, he did a summersault in midair ad managed to land on his feet, on the forest floor. Skylar then stood up, Weiss Schnee still in his arms, giving him a look of shock and amazement. Giving Weiss a fake smile, Skylar just gently put her down, Weiss still somewhat in shock. "You're welcome." he said, before, they heard a loud cry of the nevermore. Skylar and Weiss watched as the nevermore began chasing after Weiss's partner, who so had the deathstalker on her trail. Both her sister and Robin were chasing after her, but unfortunately the nevermore was faster attacking he younger girl with its feathers. While she was able to dodge several of them, one managed to pin her cape, preventing the girl from escaping the deathstalker, which raised its stinger to impale its victim.

"RUBY!" the blonde bombshell cried as she and Robin were stopped in their tracks by the feathers.

That seemed to wake up Weiss, who suddenly zoomed passed Skylar and reached Ruby, taking her sword and stabbing it into the ground, encasing the deathstalkers stinger in ice.

With the deathstalker incapacitated for now, Skylar raced back to Robin, who made her way towards the relics. Thankfully, it seemed Helen and her new partner had the same idea.

As he approached the ruins, he noticed Ruby and her sister approach him followed closely by Robin, the blonde hugged her sister tightly "Oh Ruby I'm so glad you're ok!" she said joyfully. Ruby it seemed didn't like this "YANG!" she whined, but returned the hug. In a way it made Skylar happy to see that these two were getting along. It reminded him of…

"Hey!" Robin said placing a hand on Skylar's shoulder. Causing him to look at her "Everything ok?" she asked gently. Skylar shook his head, clearing his mind of any thoughts. "Nothing" he sad, glancing at Yang and Ruby. Yang gave him a roguish grin an placed a hand on his chest, using two fingers to walk up his pectorals "Nice to see you too Handsome" she uttered seductively.

Robin and Ruby looked at each other wide eyed. Skylar, for his part, gently took Yang's hand of him and said "Easy Yang… you haven't even bought me dinner yet." Deadpanned, not even smiling. Yang winked at him "we'll get to that later." She whispered, before looking back towards the temple where the others were waiting. "Lets go check on he others, we don't have much time before the Deahstalker gets free"

As well, there were the other individuals who had been with Ruby, One was a ginger; the second was a calm young man. The others were a scraggily blonde and a redheaded amazon that reminded him of Helen.

Helen!" Skylar cried, looking his friend up and down "are you ok?!" the blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, you should be asking Paris," she said gesturing to her partner. Said partner it seemed noticed Robin approaching from behind Skylar and pushed passed him extending his hand towards the black hired Beauty "Paris Princeton Milady." He said smoothly "how about I take you out to dinner after this?"

Robin was not amused by this, giving Paris a glare, and proceeded to punch him across the jaw. The poor man stumbled to the ground, landing in a heap. Skylar swore he could have heard everyone watching either cringe or laugh.

Skylar on the other hand, just looked at the other male with a smug smile "better luck next time, he said, Paris for his art, quickly got up, trying his best to hide his embarrassment. Before the cry of the nevermore got there attention.

As the group approached the temple, the Blonde male pointed in the direction of the nevermore "Guys that thing is circling around." He said. Judging from his voice, Skylar could tell he was scared.

Weiss it seemed was able to take command. Look there is no sense in Dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." She gestured to the pieces in front of them. There were several sets of them, including Knights Rooks and Kings among others, both black and white.

"She's right!" Ruby piped up "our objective is to grab an artifact and meet back at the cliff. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live" the blonde male said. I can live with that plan"

Skylar sighed, looking at Robin Helen and Paris, "Lets grab one then", he told his friends. Together the Quartet waked towards the black chess pieces on the far side of the circle.

Skylar looked at the remaining pieces. The bishops were gone but there was still the pawn knight rook queen and and king. Looking back towards Ruby and one of her friend, he saw them pick up the white knight and rook respectively. His eyes were drawn to the corresponding black pieces.

Taking a look around, he noticed the black knight piece. Quickly, he grabbed it, before turning to Helen who grabbed the same piece. Together the four met the others, just as the death stalker finally began to break free from its Icy prison.

"Time we left!" the calm male shouted. "Lets go!" Ruby shouted as she led the way back towards the cliff.

* * *

**Some of you MIGHT of noticed hints in this chapter. If you think you know what is going to happen, take a guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter might end up being a disappointment. honestly i would likw a passionate cowriter to expand and improve this story plu it might help to bounce ieas off of one too. after all two heads are better than one. Anyway here is another chapter and i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Skylar along with Helen Paris and Robin, ran across the plains back towards the cliff, following their allies through the remains of the temple Ozpin had placed the chess pieces in, the Nevermore flying overhead, soaring past the children, before perching on a pillar overlooking a cliff, effectively blocking everyone's path to safety. It let out a loud screech, almost a battle cry in warning.

The 12 students took cover, not wanting to risk being openly assaulted by the Nevermore's attacks, but they still needed a plan, since it was clear they wouldn't leave the area with having to fight the Grimm before them.

Skylar, hiding behind a pillar along with Robin, looked at the menacing Nevermore gazing down at tem from its perch. Much as he hated to admit it, they were in a bit of a predicament though the objective was to get the relics back there wasn't any way to get there without a fight, since the grimm would just follow them until they reached the ends of the earth.

To make matters worse the death stalker that Weiss had frozen in place burst from the trees behind them, bellowing in rage. "Well that's great" Yang groaned in annoyance. It was already bad enough that the nevermore had the advantage from the sky, now the Deathstalker was going to be a thorn that they had to deal with as well. as they all began running again putting them within the Nevermore sight. Skylar didn't know what was worse sure they had strength in numbers but the nevermore had the ariel advantage and the Deathstalkers poisonous stinger would be a problem if it managed to score a hit on any of them. Luckily it would seem that the calm ninja had a plan.

"Nora! Distract it!" Ren called as he and Nora began running across the ruins of the temple. The Nevermore took notice of this and shot several swift feathers at Nora, who managed to dodge the deadly spears with a few quick and acrobatic moves. The young woman then proceeded to take out her hammer, transforming it into a grenade launcher. She fired several shots at the nevermore, one nailing it right in the eye with a massive pink explosion, while the others startled it enough to make it change its trajectory, flying away from the battle. Nora unfortunately failed to notice the death stalker behind her, but luckily, Blake and Ren noticed, intercepting it and using their weapons to slash the grimms face. The Arachnid growled in annoyance, but was stunned by the unexpected attack, giving the others a chance to run, putting some distance between them.

Skylar and his group ran aside Yang and her friends, running across the bridge, the death stalker hot on their trail. That however was not the problem, as the Nevermore's cry caught the groups attention. Skylar looked to his left and to his horror, the Nevermore was flying at the bridge like a battering ram.

"Incoming!" he cried, just as the bird slammed into the bridge, leaving no time for him or any of his allies to dodge the attack. The giant bird collided with the bridge with enough force to shatter it into oblivion. Pain and horror assaulted Skylar's senses as the ground crumbled beneath his feet, and the wind was knocked out of his lungs. He was vaguely aware of, a loud roar in his ears as the nevermore flew past him indicating that he must be flying through the air, though It would seem the Nevermore had decided to attack the others rather than him. A moment later gravity kicked in and he began falling into the canyon, away from the battle with the two tailing Grimm.

Turning over on his stomach, Skylar was met with the sight of Helen Paris and Robin also falling, all of them struggling to regain equilibrium after sustaining an attack like that. It dawned on the young hunter that while Yang and Nora's groups were on the side of the bridge and therefore able to avoid the brunt of the attack, Skylar's group was not so lucky, and were now having to deal with the gravity of the situation. The quartet watched as the nevermore took flight, being attacked by the others on the bridge, while Skylar could vaguely hear the Deathstalker being attacked as well by their other companions.

The others would need help, but first Skylar would need to find a way to get back up after they managed to figure out how to get out of the situation they found themselves in. without much of a choice they fell into the murky canyon below, the wind whipping past them as they fell out of sight.

* * *

Robin felt her stomach drop as she fell, the wind whistling in her ears like a bullheads engines working overdrive. Om one hand you think as a huntress in training she would have expected to end in such a situation. On the other hand she couldn't believe that a Giant NEVERMORE smashed a bridge to get to her! Well her and her teammates. It seemed, were the only ones to end up falling to their deaths down the canyon while everyone else had to deal with the deathstalker and nevermore above.

Not that she was complaining with her own problems not exactly being a cakewalk, but she did need to figure out a way to get her friends out of the mess they were stuck in.

In her using, Robin unfortunately failed to realize just how far she had fallen, almost not hearing Skylar's cry of "Ground incoming!" thankfully however this snapped her out of her stupor and in a moment of panic activated her semblance. She suddenly stopped in mid air floating gently. Telekinesis, one of the many abilities she was granted with her semblance. Thankfully she was also able to stabilize her falling companions and together they all gently floated to the ground landing softly as apposed to a crash landing. (at least with the earlier catapulting they were able to see where they were going unlike the heavy fog within the canyon), nor was there anything to catch there fall with.

Skylar being the closest was the first to land on the ground, followed by Paris Helen and finally Robin. After the quartet managed to regain their senses and stop their stomachs from doing flips as though they were still falling, Skylar glanced up through the fog hoping to see some trace of how far they had fallen; alas they could no longer even hear the sounds of battle from the Cliffside where the others were. They definitely fell a long way.

Skylar glanced at Robin, his eyes hopeful "robin, you think you could get us back up there?" he asked. Surely if she was able to hold them for so long going down she might be able to get them up there with the same method? Robin shook her head "I'm only able to hold my semblance for so long. Plus with the amount of objects I would have to hold, we'd probably end up falling long before we'd make it halfway up the side of the mountain." She said honestly.

Well there went that idea. At least she was being honest Skylar looked at his other companions "I don't suppose either of you have semblances that would get us up there?" he asked them the duo shook their heads "our semblances revolve around waves" Paris said, "I can make shockwaves and earthquakes, Helen can produce sonic waves." He said sullenly "and yours?"

Skylar flinched not wanting to answer the question. Truth be told he didn't KNOW what his semblance was as he was never able to activate it in the first place, at least not at any time he knew about it. even when training with his family he could never seem to unlock it, so he focused on training with his sword instead and he was pleased to say that he was able to make remarkable progress after so many years.

That didn't help in the situation though so he honestly didn't have much of a choice in the matter "I cant tell you…." he replied sheepishly. "I'm afraid my semblance was never unlocked."

Paris didn't look impressed by that, giving his ally a scathing look. Before he could continue however Skylar was quick to hut him up "you want to measure sticks Princeton? Well we don't have the time the others need our help so you can either sit there and act high and mighty or shut up and do something useful

Paris opened his mouth, likely to argue but before he could do so much as utter a single sound there was a loud deafening roar and the four turned to see a massive Bourbatusk emerging fro the mist lumbering towards them, eyes dripping with a savage bloodlust. No doubt it was attracted to their unease.

"well" Skylar muttered "this might end up being a problem" he quipped sarcastically as he drew his sword, his allies following suit.

* * *

Ozpin glanced at his tablet, watching the events in the ruins unfold, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. The way the Nevermore reacted to the students wasn't out of the ordinary, yet something about it still seemed off to him, almost like it was directly aiming for one of the students in particular. Then there was the fact that the Bourbatusk attacked Skylars group later on in such a manner only to… no it couldn't be a coincidence. Something about this situation just seemed completely off to him. Glynda it seemed shared his sentiment feeling uneasy about the whole ordeal as she turned her piercing gaze towards the gray haired male "Ozpin… you don't think….

The Headmaster turned to Glynda a wry smile on his lips ""Only time will Tell Glynda…. We don't know for sure. Best we see how the grimm handle fighting our students while thy are out on combat missions.. Only then will the truth reveal itself." he muttered though his tone was unusually grave as I the whole idea made him sick to his stomach, which seemed obvious to her despite his collected demeanor

Glynda bit her lips feeling unnerved by the answer in question. she certainly trusted Ozpin with more than just her life, but his cryptic attitude towards this predicament left much to be desired, especially since this was not the first instance where they had this very same suspicion, even though it had been years since the previous event had occurred all together.. They had been searching for answers for many years but hadn't yet found anything despite claims to the contrary. Glynda didn't want to get her hopes up but it still felt like the best lead they had. Ozpin was right about one thing. Only time would tell if their hunch was correct. The only problem was where would it lead now that all the pieces were falling into place?

* * *

Later that day, the student body gathered in the beacon amphitheater, where every new coming student was to be sorted into teams following their retrieval of the chess pieces that they had gathered earlier. A majority of them had already been sorted, with only a dozen students left. Ozpin being the headmaster of Beacon, was the one to announce them all, though in may 's opinions the current team up to be announced looked less like model citizens, let alone hunters in training and more like the punks that would steal lunch money from a baby and use it to buy beer when no one was looking. "Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester Dove Bronzewing Sky Lark" Ozpin announced, "the four of you retried the black knight pieces. From this day forth, you shall be known as Team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester"

After a momentary round of applause, the newly formed team CRDL left the stage to take their place among the crowd, replaced by Jaune Pyrrha Ren and Nora. The Quartet made their way to the stage all of them looking quite reserved, but one could tell that even the revered Pyrrha Nikos looked nervous as one should wen being presented in front of a group of people while being recognized by the Headmaster "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos Lie Ren Nora Valkerie" Ozpin announced once again "the four of you retried the white rook pieces. From this day forth, the four of you will work together as team JNPR," Nora completely forgetting about regality took the opportunity to glomp Ren, wrapping her arms around him tightly, and though visibly annoyed the young man did nothing to stop her nor did Ozpin seem to concerned about it either for he continued with his speech. Led by Jaune Arc"

Said blonde was immediately taken by surprise, as was everyone in the room. Sure Jaune might have some skill as a hunter (though his actions and performance left quite a lot to be desired, but for him to be chosen over the great Pyrrha Nikos?! That was very unheard of, and quite frankly almost insulting. Fortunately it didn't seem that Pyrrha took any offense to it, quite the opposite. She turned her gaze to her bewildered leader a wide grin on her face.

Jaune unfortunately didn't take this news with much grace staring at Ozpin lie a deer caught in headlights. "Led by?" he muttered softly unable to comprehend the idea. He was just a nobody who could wield a sword and nothing else. He wasn't a world-renowned fighter nor a ninja. How could he lead a team comprised of people that were better than him in every way? Just what did Ozpin see in him that was anything worth him being a team leader over any of his teammates. It might be most hunters at Beacons dream come true but for Jaune? He already had a lot to live p to he did not need the stress of being a leader thrown on top of it. Ozpin on the other hand gave the boy a soft smile "Congratulations young man"

Pyrrha on the other hand was a little more, physical with her reaction, slugging Jaune in the shoulder in what was supposed to be a good natured punch, but Jaune unfortunately didn't see it coming, resulting in him being knocked off balance and landing on the ground. Pyrrha gasped, looking at the poor man, who stared at her incredulously. Blushing slightly, Pyrrha helped Jaune up and with her teammates all but fled the stage to make room for the remaining students.

The first of the remaining students was Yang and her friends. If anything Skylar was glad to see that they had made it out of the situation alive, and he wouldn't say he wasn't impressed by the way they took down the nevermore. They may be one of the better teams at beacon and he couldn't help but get excited at the idea of testing his skills against them ore often. "Blake Belladonna Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long" Ozpin announced once more "the four of you retried the white knight pieces. From his day forth you will work together as Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose"

While the room exploded in applause, especially a the idea of the 15 year old being chosen as a leader instead of her older more qualified partners., one member in particular looked at Ruby in shock and subdued jealousy, almost to the point of wanting o throw a temper tantrum. Weiss couldn't believe it, her opportunity as leader was shown up to the immature brat who almost cost them their lives more times than she had cared to count during the initiation? She was going to have a talk with Ozpin about this as soon as she got the chance to do so.

Yang on the other hand was unable to contain her joy and tackled Ruby with the enthusiasm of a giant dog greeting their owner after not seeing them for so long. "I'm so proud of you!" she screamed with happiness and for once, Ruby couldn't complain about her sister's affection for her. Unfortunately they did have to make room for Skylar group, who was the last group that needed to be sorted into a team.

As Team RWBY walked past them, Yang caught Skylar's eye, sending the boy a flirtatious wink "I like what you did with the Bourbatusk" she mouth to him, causing Skylar to blush from the praise. It wasn't really anything special. That being said he shook off the blush and stood alongside his friends in front of Ozpin.

Finally Skylar Caelum, Robin Grayson Helen Morcan Paris Princeton" Ozpin announced, "The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forth, you shall work together as Team SPHR, led by Skylar Caelum"

Yang blinked upon hearing Skylar's name for the first time surprised. Nothing was wrong with it of course it was quite beautiful, but… it almost felt like it didn't suit him at all yet worked at the same time. If there was one thing she was sure of though it was that she definitely wanted to get to know Skylar more now.

Skylar blinked surprised by Ozpins choice. Unlike with Jaune, he had no problems with being a leader, but he still had to question as too why HE was chosen. Then again HE WAS the one who did the most work in taking out the Grimm he encountered with his friends and at the very least Paris seemed too obnoxious to be a leader while Helen and Robin, despite being independent and knowing how to act based on their own judgments, didn't seem to have the determination to be a leader acting more like followers. Only time would tell.

One thing was for sure. This year at Beacon was shaping to be an interesting one.

* * *

**Yes the fiht was cut on purpose but it will be shown in the next chapter. as always leave your thoughts and have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a bit longer than most and has longer increments as well after i took one is influenced by Chibi so I hope you like the shoutout**

**Also just so you have ideas for SPHR voices**

**Skylar - Jensen Ackles/Troy Baker ( like Red Hood from Under the red hood/Arkham Knight)**

**Paris - Matthew Mercer (like Robin from Arkham Knight)**

**Helen - Kari Walgreen (like Starfire from Injustice 2)**

**Robin - Grey Deleslie ( like the Handmaiden from Kotor 2)**

* * *

The next morning was quite unlike any other in the lives of the newly formed team SPHR.

The group along with the entire student body retired to their dormitories shortly after the initiation. At first, everyone was greeted with the most wondrous sight of a fully stocked cafeteria filled with a delicious assortment of food and even better the dessert. Needless to say a majority of the food was gone within the first hour with everyone practically wolfing down anything they could get their hands on. After all the fighting was likely to make them all hungry and thirsty. It was all almost amusing to the kitchen staff, who had likely come to expect such behavior from working at a school for hunters and huntresses for so long.

With every first year student placed on the first floor of the dorm building, not that anyone was complaining. After the fights that most had to deal with the last thing anyone wanted to do was so much as climb a set of stairs let alone multiple sets of them. The only thing that SPHR was able to do was hold themselves together long enough to hit the showers after grabbing their PJ's and making their way to the shower room in the first place. Thankfully there was plenty of privacy in the showers, with several stalls lined up in multiple rows, preventing any awkwardness

Holding his cloths in his arms, Skylar looked t his team giving them a piercing gaze most notably directed at Paris who looked almost ready to dive headfirst in the wrong direction with hopes of seeing everything that the room had to offer. It wouldn't have surprised anyone if he would suddenly begin to drool. In response, to seeing him oogle her like a prime piece of meat, Helen holding her cloths close to her raised her hand and smacked the back of the males head hard enough that it echoed in the hallway. "OUCH!" Paris yelped in surprise taken aback by his partner's actions. The young man rubbed the back of his head shooting his partner an angry glare. Helen just shrugged with a wry smile looking very unashamed of herself. She then turned to Robin and began engaging her in some mall talk about things they could do the next morning after their classes were over for the day. Skylar thought he heard "try on cloths and paint their nails, but the females left before he could get any more than that, not that he cared to anyway since it was probably about things that he couldn't care less about to be honest. Girls were crazy and he did not want to get on their bad side unlike a certain brown haired pervert he knew. Given Helens reaction to Paris that seemed to be the best option.

He just didn't know whom to pity more. It was obvious those two were either going to be bet friends or mortal enemies through out there time at Beacon. If they fell in love he might just have to throw them a party or something.

The girls went into the woman's room, while the boys went into the men's room isolated to prevent any obvious problems between the opposite sex. Skylar was grateful for the isolation to begin with considering what had happened during the fight with the bourbatusk before he and PHR were able to bring in down. It had been quite the close call but thankfully despite barely knowing one another it would seem that they had perfect chemistry when working as a team. Though some things just didn't seem to add u when fighting the darn thing.

Sighing, Skylar made his way to one of the showers hearing Paris do the same, though they both made sure to be as far away from one another as possible. Placing his clean cloths on the stool next to the shower, Skylar entered the stall and stripped himself of his cloths ready for a nice long shower before he and his team hit the sack for the evening.

Yet as he sat under the warm waterfall cascading around him Skylar couldn't help but feel some unease about his current predicament. It was almost like he was being watched. He knew it wasn't going to be Paris; the guy may be a pervert but he was clearly more interested in his opposite number than anything else and the girls were nowhere near as perverted as he was, that is if they were interested in watching them at all. Gingerly, her grabbed the curtain and moved it just enough so that he could eek around the room. Sure enough there wasn't any caught within his gaze, yet he still couldn't help but feel that someone was trying to hard. But who could be in the rom and not be seen? I wasn't like the room was designed for hiding spots (aside from the showers themselves) so they couldn't give anyone a view unless 2 people were in the stalls. Shrugging the boy just moved back into the shower. Honestly who'd be dumb enough to try and spy on him?

* * *

Meanwhile in the newly formed team RWBY's dorm, a certain blonde brawler was currently in her PJ's on her bed her arms folded under her head even though they were on a pillow her eyes gazing at the ceiling as thoughts swarmed her mind specifically about her newfound crush. Everyone else had already gone to bed; she could her Ruby snoring from across he room Weiss was sleeping unperturbed by the sound above her and Blake last she checked was sleeping with a book covering her face like she planned to read it in her sleep.

She just couldn't get the young man she met earlier out of her mind. The beauty of his eyes, his chiseled chin the way he fought all made her tingly inside and she couldn't help but blush at the thought of seeing him all toned and sweaty after a day in combat class. Preferably with his shirt off.

Her eyes were practically itching to see him again and she almost couldn't wait until tomorrow. She was able to learn from her schedule that most new students shared the same classes so it was likely that thy would see each other there and Yang was hoping to know more about him aside from his name. The most she knew about him otherwise was that he took down a giant bourbatushk after having been swept off the bridge by the giant nevermore. She was impressed by that alone and this was coming from someone ho just loved to fight. Perhaps she could convince Miss Gly nda Goodwitch to get them in a match together so that she could sweet talk him during the match and get him to fall for her. a wide grin erupted over her face at the thought of that.

Sitting up in her bed Yang turned her gaze to the door. She knew that SPHR's team dorm was next to hers, while JNPRs was across from them. She hadn't seen either of them since dinner since they all retired to their rooms after taking showers. (Yang had taken one quickly since she and the others were begging to get into bed after such a long day.) "I wonder" she whispered to herself. She turned to her side gently swinging her legs off the bed and jumped down, making sure to land as lightly as possible to avoid disrupting her teammates sleeping. She nimbly yip toed to her bedroom door and opened it, going over to the next dorm over and gently knocked on the door. There was no response. Not even a rustle of sheets or soft annoyed muttering. Yang placed a finger on her chin in though

'They couldn't possibly still be in the showers' she thought getting annoyed. Was it possible to world was just out to get her today? of all the things that could happen the object of her affections wasn't even where she thought he would be. Sighing Yang turned to look around the hallway just in case she missed something. Sure enough everything was quiet and nobody was in sight whatsoever. Her eyes almost flashed red in anger at the thought but then an idea popped under her blonde hair "My dorm faces the showers ' Yang though deviously.

She almost sprinted back to her dorm, going to her on desk and rummaged though the draws until, sure enough she pulled out her trusty handy dandy binoculars quickly checking them she quickly activated he night vision just in case she needed it, then turned and walked towards the window. The blinds were closed so she quickly hopped on the dresser and shimmied behind the curtains so at the very least the other members of RWBY wouldn't notice where she was. She then made herself comfortable and began looking through the binoculars and sure enough she spotted the entirely of team SPHR making their way towards the showers with Skylar being the one too lead them towards their destination her cheeks growing pink, Yang continued to watch Skylar as they reached the shower building "Hello Sexy stud" she whispered, sweeping her gaze towards the boy's fight class shower room. After a few moments of waiting, Yang saw Paris and Skylar enter the room before going their separate ways, with Yang's gaze following the blacked haired hunk. He placed his cloths on a stool next to the showers and slowly began taking off his shirt. Yang would be lying if she wasn't about to drool at this point. The idea of seeing him like this was almost too much to bear and the heat crawled along her body. "wooooow" she whispered to herself "I cannot believe someone like him exists in this world. it just seemed too good to be true.

* * *

Skylar sighed, feeling the watered run down his body, enjoying the feeling for a little longer before he reached over to the valve and shut it off, the waterfall above him ceasing in its actions as he did so "I really have got to stop taking long showers" he muttered almost annoyed though he did enjoy the experience. Now all he needed to do was managed a way to get to his dorm without falling asleep. The water did almost nothing to wake him up from his rousing drowsiness at all. if anything it make it all the more worse!

Reaching out from behind the shower curtain, Skylar grabbed his underwear and pulled them on, before doing the same to the rest of his cloth. After getting dressed, the young man exited the showers, grabbing his other cloths as well, he would wash them in the morning, but for now he wanted to get to bed. The fat that there wasn't another shower running indicated that Paris had already left either that or he had one again tried to sneak his way into the girls shower room.

A sudden loud shriek alerted him to that very likely possibility. It was immediately followed by the sound of a door opening and two very familiar female voices screaming "Get the Hell out of here!" and a loud bang afterwards. Clearly the girls had found it best to just toss Paris out of the room in a very painful way and Skylar wasn't about to stop them since of course Paris was the one that had done it too himself and he wasn't going to learn unless someone showed him what happens when you don't obey the rules of give people their privacy at all.

The boy laughed not feeling at all sorry for his companion but he sure loved the idea of the girls getting their revenge on such an honor less individual "great job girls" he laughed loudly before exiting the room where sure enough he found Paris picking himself up off the floor and dusting himself off "Its like they don't want to be oogled by a great guy" he muttered to himself annoyed

"I think that if you keep disrespecting the girls like that, you'll never get anywhere with them." Skylar said with a slight smirk on his face gaining the other boy's attention. Paris's head snapped up and once he caught sight of his team leader. Paris shot him an angry glare "and who asked YOUR opinion?!" he snapped before turning and stomping away, clearly embarrassed about the ordeal Skylar watched the other boy leave before looking in the direction of the girls showers where no doubt Robin and Helen were trying to get dressed and forget about the whole ordeal with Paris. He would have a talk with them later about this. it was his duty as a team leader after all. Without another word, he left the room returning to his dorm. As he did so he swore he cold hear someone whispered arguing in the dorm next to his and pressed his ear on the door gently to listen, being sure not to make any noise while doing so.

* * *

Yang watched Skylar, almost completely entranced by him. She was lucky enough that she was able to see him at all while he was in the showers (though not enough to see everything unfortunately). She felt like she was getting more and more enamored by him by the second. Oh if only she could be on his team like she wanted to though to be fair team SPHR wouldn't have made much sense if a Y was thrown in their, but who cares the boy was almost everything she could every want in a man and yet the two wouldn't even be able to interact until after class tomorrow which was several hours away (which reminded Yang she should be getting to bed soon but alas she was just too distracted with her eye candy right now to even notice that at all, if she stared much longer shed probably end up skipping class entirely because she would graduate from drooling to a nose bleed) but to be fair it wasn't even midnight as of yet though it was getting close.

Alas her time as a peeping tom was coming to a close as soon she saw the water turn off and Skylar shift in the stall slightly, likely getting dressed. Causing the blonde bombshell to pout. She wanted to see more! She shifted slightly. With Skylar leaving the showers there wasn't much for her to do and she proceeded to turn to get off the shelf and hop onto her bed.

However what she failed to realize was that because of her long tenure sitting on the shelf her legs had fallen asleep therefore when she attempted to get on her bed by hopping onto it her body reacted the exact opposite way she wanted to. Instead of hopping on Her bed she fell backwards and head first into a sleeping Weiss.

Thankfully Yang landed on Weiss chest so when the sleeping girl shot up in bed all the air was yanked from her lungs, preventing her from screaming and waking up the other two girls.

Of course that didn't mean that being sat on or in this case fallen onto didn't indeed hurt.

So Weiss reacted to the pain like anyone else would. She shot up giving a very winded yelp of pain then proceeded to register the fact that her chest was bring invaded by a tangled mess of blonde hair from the only person in the room that had such hair.

Weiss's eyes widened and she stared at Yang's sheepish gaze for about a grad total of 10 seconds before her gaze went cold clearly annoyed at the prospect of having been woken up after only perhaps a few short hours which didn't feel like it when you spent the previous day in constant movement between fighting a pack of beowolves running from said pack of beowolves fining a nevermore to catch a ride on courtesy of an immature partner that decided she was in charge before she WAS actually in charge, falling from said nevermore whilst it was flying in midair then fighting it once it was angry at you.

In short Weis was not happy about being woken up and she chose that moment to make sure she was absolutely sure about it, her gaze making the rooms internal temperature drop several degrees as she spoke "YOU!" she whisper-shouted casing Yang to jump off the other girl, turning to her and sheepishly rubbing the back of her head with an embarrassed grin on her face. "Sorry Weiss I was just-" unfortunately the white hired girl didn't even bother to let the poor blonde finish her sentence, though Yang was certain that even if she had finished that sentence it wasn't any more likely the Weiss would accept Yang's apology.

"I don't care!" Weiss snapped "do you have any idea what time it is?" she continued seething with rage "we have only a few more hours of sleep until classes start tomorrow I I don't need to be woken up by a night owl who doesn't have the lightest sense of decency to other personal space." Ironically Weiss face actually grew redder the more she spoke clearly getting angrier by the second.

Of course Yang couldn't help herself to exploiting the situation in her own way. "Geez Weiss no need to get YANGRY! You look almost like a tomato with the face of yours." She whispered, cracking a huge grin while doing so.

Weiss's mouth dropped open the red draining from her face and she stared at Yang wide eyed before she gave a huff and laid back down rolling over so her back was facing the blonde. She had better thins to do then get caught up in an argument with her teammate at this hour or she would be up all night.

Yang stared at Weiss a moment surprised, but decided it wasn't worth pursing the argument and instead let out a yawn covering her mouth as she did so. Weiss had a point. It was getting late and despite her love for adventure. Yang needed beauty sleep too. So she turned to her bed and limed into it snuggling under the covers. Soon enough she was fast asleep dreaming of her soon to be lover.

* * *

The sun was just barely over the Horizon, lighting the sky up a brilliant shade of pink and orange the colors cascading over the city of Vale like a blanket as far as the eye could see. It was almost quite soothing even though it did little to roué he citizens of the city from their slumber given that it was oh so very early in the morning just yet. How many people wanted to be awake in the morning this early when they could be sleeping to the point of almost appearing dead.

Yet, strangely enough there WAS indeed one person awake at this early hour in the morning surprising even himself given with what had happened yesterday and how tired this individual felt afterwards yet his mind was sill swirling with what had happened yesterday and how odd it felt just thinking about it in retrospect, given what he knew about the grimm.

Indeed this person was none other than our well known hero and team leader Skylar. Lying in his comfortable cotton sheet temper pedic mattress bed unable to fall back to sleep after only slumbering for a few short hours. It was a very fitful time for him not even in sleep he could relax as his imagination still took him to the exact moment in time where absolutely nothing made sense.

He was a trained fighter having been such since he was young and living with his family, barely the best could fight him and he had spent even more time studying the grimm; the species the environments and especially how they acted around human and faunus kind and yet there was still something off about all of it. he just couldn't wrap his mind about it at all and he hadn't brought it up to his teammates either so he had no idea whether or not they felt as affected by it as he did; hell he hadn't even thought about asking the teachers their opinion t all before the team sorting had occurred, even if there was enough time to ask he doubted that they would have the answers either

So that just left him with the single question that had been plaguing every waking moment of this day. Just what had happened that had caused the grimm they fought yesterday to act the way it did?

_The giant bourbatusk gazed at the quartet soon to be known as team SPHR its four eyes sharply deducing which of the four would be the best candidate to attack. Skylar held its gaze not showing any fear as did his team mates who all stood still as if they were in the gaze of a t rex, which acted upon movement; the slightest twitch and the grimm was certain to follow the direction of whomever moved unfortunately that sentiment definitely didn't last long as the hulking behemoth suddenly let out a bellowing snort and rolled into a ball barreling straight for the four young hunters_

_Acting quickly Skylar roared a warning to his teammates "Scatter!" he told them hastily zipping out of the way of the attacking pig like monster on rabbits feet the group managed to evade the monster who proceeded to roll straight into the mountain behind them._

_Skylar however was still running, the grimm likely wasn't going to slow down from such a hit even if it was almost completely self inflicted with its heavily armored body so the battle definitely wasn't over not by a long shot. Since the grimm liked to attack with its tusks and roll around a lot this definitely wasn't going to be much of an easy fight. Hey would need to some how get the bourbatusk on its back or disable it some how. The issue with that idea was that the Grimm was massive compared to its brethren almost on par with that of the nevermore the group encountered earlier so getting it on its back was going to be a difficult task compared to the smaller counterpart._

_Sure enough a moment later the mountain side began to rumble and the ground quake as with an explosion of rocks the giant behemoth emerged from its temporary dwelling and began racing towards the group once again, forcing them to at the very least run faster but Helen got the brilliant idea to turn right around and point her pistols at the attacking monster and fire several dust rounds at it. Naturally the attack did nothing each shot bouncing off of the rolling swine like paper balls to a brick wall. The young woman then dived out of the way narrowly avoiding being crushed by the bourbatusk, which continued speeding towards the remaining three teenagers. Paris quickly ran up a tree utilizing cleverly learned parkour skills that he had developed since youth, taking out an axe and converting it to an arrow, taking one from a quiver on his back and firing it towards the pig_

_Without warning a net suddenly sprung from the hooting arrow and with a direct it, trapped the pig under the heavy material. The bourbatusk squealed in annoyance but continued to try and escape the net._

_Paris landed on the ground converting his weapon back into an axe and stowing it away, looking very smug and please with himself. Helen looked at him in awe completely enamored with is performance (though with that smug look on his face she still wanted to punch him in the gut if not lower)_

_Robin and Skylar stopped running as soon as they saw the pig trapped by Paris. It continued to struggle but the net held firm. "That wont hold him for long!" Skylar said worried "like Weiss said our objective is to return to our original location, I think it would be best if we continued with that plan. So long as we have the relics the Grim just serves as a distraction! Paris scoffed notching another arrow this time aiming at the grimms eye. "Yeah right! I can kill this thing with one shot!" he boasted, "Wait!" Robin cried but Paris had already released the arrow nailing the bourbatusk right in the eye. The beast bellowed in pain and fury, thrashing more violently I the net. Unfortunately this caused I to catch the net in its tusks shredding through it like paper as it manage t rip through the webbed cage._

_Paris's grin fell as he watched the pig escape the trap "well now you've done it moron!" Helen yelled at Paris gibing him the glare of nightmares. Paris head snapped to look at his unfortunate partner "Maybe you'd like to try better your highness?!" he sneered at her menacingly. Helen simply readied her pistols, giving the arrogant man a confident smirk Try and keep up with me!" she said shooting at the the grimms head. It did little more than piss off the swine which roared again and began rolling towards the group again with even more ferocity_

_Skylar face palmed they were completely ignoring him, not to mention the grim was not the target here. Sure it was in the way in all but there were alternatives to fighting, but he also didn't want to seem like a coward. He looked to Robin who was giving him a look that told him she had a similar sentiment. She took out her dagger and pressed a button shifting it into a sniper rifle. "It doesn't have any armor on its stomach" she told him "If we distract it we can get it on its back, and you can deal the final blow." She said joining Paris and Helen in shooting at the beat._

_Unfortunately Skylar knew that wasn't going to work. He ran towards the grim unsheathing his sword and Yelled "STOPPPPPP!"_

_Then there was silence. Everyone stopped shooting at the grimm astounded by the power in Skylar's voice, but even more astoundingly the grimm stopped rolling almost looking paralyzed as it stopped sat on its haunches looking almost domesticated showing its underside. This would have puzzled the young hunter but in the moment he just wanted to kill the grimm so that he and his teammates could get out of there without much of a hassle, he readied his sword and leapt at the grim piercing its rib cage and running the sword through its heart. The monster bellowed in agony as Skylar placed his feet on the grimm and pushed off of it pulling his sword out of the grimm's body doing a backflip and landing several feet away from the grimm. Looking up he saw the grimm look at him pleadingly as if telling him that it didn't want to die, before it fell to its side. The swine held the young boy's gaze a moment longer before its body faded into dust being carried by the wind._

After that Skylar couldn't help but think something was odd about what had happened killing a grimm like that shouldn't have been so easy nor should it have responded in such a manner so what had happened?

Never the less, it wasn't something he could dwell on. Turning over in his bed he saw that t was approaching 7:30; since classes were at nine in the morning he might want to start getting ready. Grabbing his cloths he made his way to the changing room, slipping into his uniform, which he had to admit looked rather nice on him "well this is it." he said with a smile as he thought about what lay ahead of him. The first class was going to be professor ports class then Glynda's among others. Honestly he was looking forward to meeting more of his classmates. Though he and his team got along rather well thus far (though Paris was going to have to work on his attitude a little bit since he seemed rather arrogant) he wanted to get to know the others more as well. After the initiation he had running to team CFVY one of the upper classman. They seemed pretty nice and one of them was even a faunus. Velvet Scarlantia who was a bunny faunus. Then there was team JNPR who seemed like an odd bunch as they all seemed to be exactly the opposite of one another. then of course there was Team RWBY the one he was most familiar with Yang was a bit of a flirt but he didn't mind it. it helped that she was quite the brawler and a beauty to boot, but he wanted to see what was beneath the mass of blonde hair aside from wht he had seen. Ruby was energetic which he could contribute to her age, which she might grow out of due to her role as a team leader while Weiss seemed a bit on the arrogant side not unlike Paris but Skylar couldn't help it was for different reasons. He also had to admit she was quite the beauty despite her reputation as an ice queen with a cold heart. Then there was Blake who was the quietest of the bunch. But never the less she was nice enough.

Skylar entered his room to see the rest of his team slowly getting up, Paris grumbling as he sat up in bed. Helen and Robin on the other hand stretched and yawned looking like they were about to head to the showers to put on make up. Skylar couldn't help but grin "GOOD MORNING TEAM SPHR" he proclaimed loudly. The trio jumped not expecting the loud voice and they all glared at him "Skylar!" Helen yelled "don't you know its rude to interrupt a girl when she is just waking up!"

Skylar just laughed

* * *

** as always leave your thoughts and have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait. I've been dealing with real life situation plus i've been brainstorming future story Ideas. **

**In any case I won't keep you any longer! Enjoy!**

* * *

Helen glared at her leader giving him the stuff nightmares were made of. Either that or she was just really sleepy since either way she didn't look all that intimidating when she just woke up. It also didn't help that she woke up with what seemed to be a very obnoxious looking bed head that most girls would probably kill not to have. Robin it seemed had a bit of a similar situation going on as she looked very much in a similar position though she was nonchalantly stretching, all but ignoring her female companion and partner as she worked out the pins and needles from her sleeping limbs. It seemed that she was very serious in the morning or at the very least didn't let much phase her Skylar mused as his eyes wandered to his partner.

Helen huffed rolling out of bed aggressively, almost seeming fed up with being rudely woken up by her smartass of a leader. Clearly he didn't understand the necessity of a girls rest despite having one for a partner. Either that or he never knew how to treat a woman before in his life never the less she hopped out of her bed, and went to go grab her uniform to change into it but before she could so much as think to grab her cloths a sudden groan from the bed next to hers caught her attention. Her womanizing utterly hated enemy of a partner, saw fit to moan in annoyance grumbling a quick "who the hell gets up this early" before rolling over on hi mattress pulling the sheets up and placing the pillow over his face in an attempt to ignore his responsibilities. Helen gasped as if truck nerves pinched at her partner's laziness. Forgetting her cloths she ripped off the blanket of her partners bed and tore the pillow away from his face. Paris, it seemed didn't like that for he gave her a glare and sat up his face melting into an ugly scowl "WHAT DO you THINK your DOING" he yelled in her face. Helen responded by slapping her partner across the face much to Skylar's shock. If Paris wasn't woken up by his shouting, let alone Helen's, then that slap was definitely going to be a wake up call. "Get your LAZYASS but out of bed right now you JERK!" She shouted before grabbing the poor victim –err Paris by his shirt and unceremoniously dumped him on the floor. Paris landed on the wooden floor in a heap eyes wide clearly shocked by his partners actions, but he recovered quickly getting up and glaring at Helen both of them holding the others glares as their tempers sparked dangerously. Skylar almost wished that he had visited the cafeteria for breakfast before hand for he couldn't help but grin at the idea of his teammates fighting over the fact that they were simply woken up. Even though technically it was his job to make sure that they were going to get along, but since when did he have to do that quickly as apposed to being entertained first? He and Robin watched for a few more seconds before Skylar cracked a smile. ""Alright you two you can flirt later. As you are no doubt aware it is 8:00 and we have class in an hour so if you want to screw each other I suggest you get to the showers first." From her perch on her bed, Robin had to stifle a laugh clearly mused from her leaders words as well as the reactions of the two in question. Paris's and Helen's heads snapped towards Skylar's direction and the both gave him a menacing stare "I WOULD NEVER FLIRT WITH THIS STUCK UP JERK/ PRISSY PRINCESS." They yelled in unison before they glared at each other again "SHUT UP!" they yelled once again, not aware of the fact that they were again speaking in perfect unison.

That did it. Skylar let out a chuckle while Robin giggled freely, before she climbed out of bed and grabbed a change of cloths making her way towards the dorm room door towards her partner, her eyes dancing with mirth "50 bucks says they get together by the end of the year." She whispered Skylar winked at her " I bet they get that they will end up together by the end of the semester" he said before exiting the room to chat with his partner ( who giggled and agreed with him about the others) while Paris and Helen continued to glare at each other getting ready for round two.

* * *

Later that day, SPHR found themselves in class at 9:00 in Professor Peter Ports Class in Grimm studies. To some degree Skylar couldn't help but think that this was a bit more of a formality then anything else since a majority of Grimm could be studied about in a local library as apposed to a school, but if there was one thing that he couldn't help but NOT complain about it was the fact that he was looking forward to being able to fight some of the grimm, even though he had a fair bit of simulated training with that growing up with his family. The good news was about this class was that he saw several familiar faces including the girls of Team RWBY and the mix matched Team JNPR (who had barely arrived on time; as it was they had all barreled in just before he bell rang signaling the class starting). The bad news was that clearly, Professor Port wasn't not completely up to the task as he spent more time talking about his glory days as a Hunter than actually teaching the class. "Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the Night! Yes the Creatures of Grimm go by many names, but I merely refer to them as prey." He said almost dramatically then paused as if expecting the class to laugh at hi remark or do something but the only thing he got was Ruby Rose looking like she was about to fall asleep before jolting herself awake so that she would pay attention.

Skylar blinked watching the professor speak. Did he think that he was funny? Judging by every ones lack of a reaction, he clearly wasn't. Did the poor man do this every day without realizing it?

"And so shall you when you graduate from this prestigious academy!" the Professor continued, clearly not realizing that no one found him funny. Either that or he didn't care. "As I was saying. Vale, along with the other three Kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is teaming with creature that would love northing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsman Huntress's" he stopped giving the class a wink clearly aimed towards the women in the room. Skylar cold hear Yang roll her eyes and groan at that display. "Individuals sworn to protect those who cannot defend themselves."

Skylar sighed annoyed. Did the professor not realize that there were more important things to learn than that? Sure it could be considered an orientation class when taking into account that this was just the first day of School, but so far everything the Professor was spouting were things EVERYONE would know before they applied to Beacon in the first place. Even after all that Port then went on a tangent about his glory days, causing Skylar to roll his eyes. This class was going to be fun…

* * *

Weiss really wanted to pay attention in her first class of the day (which she was almost late to because her dunce of a leader woke them up with less than a half hour to get to class AND they had spent more time decorating the room instead of making sure they had their class schedules memorized) she really did but it was hard when her teacher wasn't exactly the best in terms of quality but se could deal with it. What she COULDN'T deal with was watch her leader do such immature things such as drawing a caricature of their teacher, despite how frighten accurate the artwork was fall asleep, balance a few items in her hand with a ridiculous look on her face and worst of all pick her nose in front of the professor. Every passing moment made Weiss all the more angry with her look of rage and disgust increasing by the second and her concentration on the lecture slipping

If their was one thing that absolutely pissed Weiss off it was the fact that this immature dunce of a kid was chosen to be the leader of Team RWBY without any worthwhile explanation, even though she felt Ruby full heartedly did not deserve such a title given her immaturity and overall demeanor. But she did. She worked her whole life to attend such a reputable academy such as Beacon and was among the top students (if not the top students) in the history of the schools she previously attended and was singled out by her instructors as well. In short she had all the qualities of a great huntress and deserved to be recognized as such yet at the most critical moment he was passed over by someone who barely had a fraction of the skill and experience that she did.

In an effort to not to die of embarrassment, Weiss raised her hand to get the attention o Professor Port as soon as he asked who possessed the qualities of a true Hunter or Huntress "I do sir" she spat a bit more angrily then she intended too, thankfully the elder man did not seem to notice instead gesturing to a cage nearby where ferocious growing could be heard "well then, step up and face your opponent." He replied ominously. Weiss stood from her desk and walked down to the arena, taking her uniform coat off and placing it on a chair nearby, before drawing her rapier Myrtenaster getting into ready position as her teammates cheered her on "GO Weiss!" Yang yelled happily, followed by Blake calling "Fight well!" while waving a flag with RWBY emblazoned on it and finally Ruby all but shouting "Represent Team RWBY!"

Meanwhile in the stands Skylar watched as the girls cheered on their friend but at the last bout of encouragement he watched as the platinum haired beauty whirled around giving her leader a hateful glare "Ruby" she scolded condescendingly "I'm trying to concentrate!"

Ruby's shoulders sagged in response, clearly dismayed at her partner's reaction. Skylar couldn't blame her, considering that Weiss only directed her ire at Ruby and not the others making it feel very personal. While he didn't know the exact relationship between the two having only briefly met them during the initiation, why did it seem that that Weiss only hated her leader and not the others? Ruby seemed nice enough and definitely not as much of stuck up brat that Weiss seemed to be.

Professor Port didn't say anything instead opting to swing his axe and release the Grimm he had waiting inside its cage. "Let the match begin!" he cried as the cage door fell and out stalked a Bourbatusk, not unlike the one SPHR fought in the ravine during the initiation, but much smaller, able to be taken out by a single opponent if necessary. once it saw Weiss however it charged full speed at her snorting in rage. Weiss however was faster cartwheeling out of the way and taking a swipe at the angry pig like creature. The attack did nothing as its hide was armor plated but at the very least she avoided being hurt herself. She ten proceeded to charge at the warthog, but as she tried to stab it the Grimm responded by twisting its head managing to ensnare Weiss's rapier within its tusks. It didn't help hat Ruby kept distracting her with her incessant cheering

Hang in their Weiss!" she cried, causing the heiress to look in her leaders direction. This cost her her weapon as the Bourbatusk shook its head angrily, causing Weiss to lose her grip on her rapiers hilt. The Grim the reared its head back and myrtenaster flew out of Weiss's hand and into the air landing with a hard smack on the other side of the room, skidding into the wall. The Grimm then head butted Weiss in the stomach sending her flying backwards and landing on the floor in a heap.

However the young woman was quick to get back up on her knees, and looked up just in time to see the pig charging at her once again, causing her to quickly roll out of the way. She heard the warthog crash into the stands but paid no heed to it instead making a mad dash towards her weapon once close enough the white haired beauty made a dive for it snagging it before managing to stand up and get into ready position one again. As she did so, Ruby yelled out once again "Weiss go for its belly there is no armor under their

Skylar heard this and couldn't help but smile. Ruby seemed to be doing a good job as a leader; she definitely knew how to handle grimm, so she was taking her job seriously at least. Unfortunately it seemed that Weiss wasn't as impressed for she once again twirled around and snapped at Ruby "stop telling me what to do!" With Ruby again looking upset by Weiss's response. While the two had their brief spat, the Bourbatusk let out a bellowing snort and curled into a ball, spinning at an alarming rate, before charging once more at the huntress in training. Before it could hit her, Weiss activated her glyphs, and the pig ran headlong into it with the grimm letting out a wail of pain. Weiss then proceeded to leap into the air activate another glyph before launching herself at the grimm, rapier poised to strike, stabbing the grimm right in the heart. The grimm let out a pitiful cry, before fading, its body crumbled into dust. Weiss stood up, panting heavily.

Skylar was deeply impressed by her skill; she struck with grace and beauty backed by ferocity and a desire to win. She clearly practiced and would indeed be a good huntress someday as was expected of a beacon student. But despite her poise and grace I was clear that she had to work on her attitude, as she was not going to make a good teammate to anyone acting like that.

His mind wandered back to his teammates as well as the conversation he had with Robin about his place as a leader, Like Ruby and Jaune he was surprised at his role as a leader but like Robin told him, he had to give it time.

_After leaving the "lovers" to their quarrel, the remaining members of SPHR made their way back to the showers, which Robin was more than looking forward to, since she wanted to make a good impression on her first day. "Excited?" Robin asked grinning almost giddily at the novelty of being a Beacon student _

_Skylar bit his lip clenching his hands to his side. In truth while he was excited to be a student at Beacon, he felt concerned about his role as a leader since he largely had no experience with it since he was a student for all his life. It wasn't that he dint feel up to the task; Ozpin had good reason to pick him after all, as it wasn't like he was chosen by having his name picked out of a hat, it was the fact that Robin Paris and Helen were now his responsibility he basically acted like a parent. And that's what scared him the most since he was the youngest in his family, back when he had one anyway._

_Not that Robin needed to know that. Instead he let out a sigh and shrugged non-commitingly "I want to be but its all just overwhelming at the moment. I mean I've trained all my life for combat against the grimm, but I've never had to be a leader before. I've always been a follower, its just how I learned things." He explained to Robin, whose green eyes widened at the explanation, but the boy continued "quite honestly though from what I've seen Paris would not have been a good pick. He is far too self absorbed for his own good. As for Helen she is far too hot headed o be a leader." Robin had no trouble agreeing with that given how often she argued with her partner and that wouldn't be good in any situation, especially not the battle field, where as a leader one would need to keep a cool head and Helen would not be a good candidate. Robin couldn't help but notice that her leader didn't mention her and she couldn't help a small smile from reaching her face. "And me?" she asked hopefully. She didn't understand why but she almost had butterflies in her stomach from the anticipation of Skylar's answer. It didn't help that he was giving her a small, reassuring smile of his own, as he seemed to be debating his answer. "You might have the makings of a good leader Robin but you seem more comfortable following than leading, but I'd trust you over the others." He gave her a sly smirk "you're my partner after all." _

_Robin gave him a soft smile. Its only the first day Skylar you aren't going to be great at everything the first time you do anything, so of course its going to take some time." A small blush went across Robin's cheeks before she continued "but if it means anything, I have faith in you." she whispered._

_Skylar's eyes widened and he cleared his throat, shocked by the heartfelt confession, but managed to shake off his embarrassment, before smiling at Robin "thanks partner." he finished before flicking Robins forehead with his finger. The girl let out a small shriek before Skylar suddenly bolted away, since they had just about reached the shower room and he didn't exactly need to follow her in their. They were partners but not that close, let alone that type of partners. Plus this was a school._

Skylar watched the white haired heiress storm out of the room clearly angry, but to be quite honest there wasn't much reason to be. Yes Ruby did distract Weiss with her chatting and yelling out orders but what Weiss was forgetting was that conversation was a given on the battlefield with SOMEONE giving orders out verbally. That was a part of strategizing. So if she couldn't handle something as small as this, then there was going to be a problem if she wanted to continue at Beacon. He stood up from his desk as Professor Port dismissed the class, a majority of them rushing out to either head to their next class or to hang out with their team. Skylar however kept his gaze on Weiss, a scowl reaching his lips.

His musing was interrupted by a soft yet firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Helen looking at him with concern Robin and Paris "Hey is something wrong? Helen asked him concern shining in her eyes. Skylar looked back at Weiss, but found she had already left the room, then turned back to his teammate "I..." he didn't manage to say anything else before Paris left out a laugh a smirk on his face "Don't think to hard Skylar." He said haughtily "someone like her will always be a stuck up bitch just because she can throw around Daddy's money"

Skylar wanted to punch Paris in his face. he didn't know much about him, other than the fact he seemed almost as arrogant as one could get, but he straight up insulted Weiss for no reason. That wasn't something he liked at all. he stood up from his chair giving his team mate a glare. "Shut it Paris." He snapped "you haven't exactly been miss modest since you two became teammates. lord only knows that Helen can barely stand you and your mouth. But don't you dare insult someone you don't even know." He growled, before turning and all but stomping out of the class "I'll see you later" he snarled.

Exiting the room, Skylar looked around trying to find any sign of Weiss or her teammates, instead he was met with a near empty hallway and angry shouting "You've done nothing to earn your position!" he heard Weiss yell. Geez someone needed to tell her how to act, cause that was just plain rude. However it wasn't his place to get involved, so he just sighed and walked away. as he did he saw Professor Ozpin making his way don the hall. "Professor!" he called getting the grey haired nans attention. He looked at his student nodded "Mr Caelum" he greeted politely "enjoying your first day as leader?"

Skylar nodded, but didn't want to waste any time with small talk. Instead he pointed in the direction he heard the yelling " Sir as much fun as it would be to discuss my first day, I think that there I someone that needs more of a talk right now than I do. Ruby and Weiss don't seem to be getting along right now. Since Ruby is a team leader as well, I want to make sure that she has a good chance. With the way things are right now, especially since she is so young, she'll need all the support she can get. I know she has her sister, but I don't think that's going to be enough. Yang is supportive I'm sure but she doesn't have the wisdom that Ruby needs."

Ozpin let out a chuckle, surprising Skylar that one of his mentor's had a nonchalant attitude. But he didn't say anything, instead allowing Ozpin to have his laugh "You know Mr Caelum, you remind me of someone who said something very similar one. He even had a similar attitude regarding a friend in his time at Beacon." He told the hunter in training

Skylar couldn't help but feel proud from the praise. Even though he didn't know Ruby that well, nor whom Ozpin was referring to, he was glad to be able to make a difference. "Thank you sir" he told Ozpin before walking away. The last thing he needed to do was get involved with RWBY's problem, particularly if Ozpin would be able to handle it. Might as well get ready for the next class.

* * *

Later that day, Skylar found himself on a bench on the cliff side, watching the sunset over the ocean, the light making the sky a mix of pink and orange with the sea shining a brilliant array of colors. It made him feel at home. He had always enjoyed the light of the sun, ever since he was a child. It reminded him of much happier times back when he still had his family. Before the accident that had changed everything in the span of a few short hours… Before E-

He sighed refusing to allow his trail of thought to continue. The past was the past and nothing was going to change what had happened that day. The only thing that mattered was the present and the future whatever that was going to hold. He was a Huntsman in training now and he was going to use his skills to make sure that nobody went through what he had, no matter the cost.

Scowling, Skylar continued to glance at the horizon. So much had happened in the past few years, but now here he was on the path to making sure that he fulfilled his goal. He had to. He owed it to himself and to his friends. "I will find you. I promise."

* * *

**Oh, it looks like Skylar has some demons! what could they be? If you think you know what those demons are let me know. There are quite a few hints! as always leave your thoughts and have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well that was fast wasn't it. I guess it helps when you have a bit of inspiration plus you try not to b tied to the event of the show.**

**In any case bits of this chapter is inspired by CHIBI, so its not to serious, at least for the most part.**

**Also a big thanks to Combine117. Thank you for your thoughts**

* * *

Several weeks passed as time tends to when you are going to school, even though beacon was definitely not an ordinary school. Nothing much happened, classwork was being done as soon as it was assigned and SPHR was slowly learning how to work as a team. Ever the dutiful leader, Skylar tried his best to lead his team throughout the year and for the most part his allies were fairly responsive to his commands. The worst of the bunch was Paris. He was a good fighter but he had a bit of a selfish mindset when it came to fighting in combat. He constantly liked to hog the spotlight and was the self-designated "powerhouse" of the group. So while there were times when he DID respond to Skylar's orders he would constantly deviate from the tactics that Skylar was able to come up with and their for managed to put himself in peril as their opponents used that to their advantage.

Against Grimm in single combat this was obvious as Paris almost instantly tried to press an attack and barely managed to escape a beowolf claw in his single-minded attack. It was lucky that his aura had been active during the training otherwise he would have had much more than a scratch. Needless to say this got on SHR's nerves as Beacon was al about teamwork and Paris was not having it at all. it was a surprise he wasn't complaining about being the leader. Then again you didn't need to be a leader to follow your own course of action.

This was apparently the problem Weiss had earlier on in the year, which explained her attitude to Ruby during her first class back with the Bourbatusk, but as Skylar continued to watch RWBY throughout the year, that seemed to fade largely after the first week, though it did not seem that Weiss lost her icy attitude for most of her peers, though she did seem friendlier than she had at the beginning.

That being said SPHR had managed to come close to RWBY, often being paired to do projects together or training together in the training rooms. And for the most part it went pretty well. Save for the times Paris tried to flirt with Yang which more often then not ended with him being kicked to the floor or had several vital pieces put in a vice grip that had him unconscious for the rest of the day. That provided plenty of laughs for both parties but Paris never seemed to be able to get over the embarrassment nor did he learn from it at all. at the very least it helped Skylar open up a bit more

_It was just another day after combat class in Goodwitch's class, where a majority of the students after a long day of cramming their brains during the early hours of the morning had the chance to let their minds rest by taking their aggression out on each other in controlled environment. It was the general consensus among the first years that fighting each other or the few grim that the teachers caught was far more entertaining than learning about the grim or the history of the faunus or grimm in general (though that could be fun to the right people) Today's class had ended on a bit of a low note with two rather unknown teams fighting each other to an almost complete standstill with no winner in sight. Sure it made for a good fight at first but when it became clear that there was not going to be a winner any stakes or excitement became lost almost immediately. Still wasn't as bad as Professor ports lectures so it wasn't like anyone was falling asleep but still._

_In any case it was nearing the end of the day and with everyone exhausted mentally and physically at this point the only thing on everyone's mind was 'take a shower put on relaxing cloths and either do homework hang out or go train hell any combination thereof would be good too'_

_Yang for one felt very accomplished with her day. While he would love nothing more than to skip class to go hang out at a club and beat up a bunch of bad guys all night long she couldn't deny that her favorite school activity in deed was watching her crush fight with his beloved sword whether it be against her another team or even the grim. The way her eyes widened and her stomach clenched at the sight of him holding his own even in a solo fight and the way her heart pounded when she saw him hurt. Skylar just made her weak in the knees and she wanted nothing more than to hold him in her arms in the night as they kissed and mumbled the most passionate 'I love you's' the world had ever known, yet he never so much as spared her a glance, at least not in the way she wanted him too. He was friendly make no mistake but he was also very stiff in terms of being social, like e was always on his guard about something and never allowing himself to get to close to others or letting anyone in._

_Strangely though he had a bit of a childish side at least when it came to his teammates and even during combat he would made it a point to be a bit snarky in order to get under his opponents skin and she swore she could catch him grinning at his black haired teammate. Oh god what would it take for him to look at her like that?! He was always so cold to her and her team. Not enough to dissuade her but enough to make her more determined. In any case, it made her want to rip her hair out or drag him into a closet and rip something else off. Whichever one resulted in less self inflicted bodily harm. Or prevent the loss of her beloved hair._

_Oh god for anyone to have this affect on her, he must be made for her!_

_That's how Yang found herself leering at Skylar (cause saying that she was perving would be far too obvious, even for her) as he gathered his belongings, looking quite proud of himself as well. Over the past few weeks she felt her feelings for him grow stronger just by watching him and how he interacted with his allies though as she noticed she did not yet claim that special place in his heart._

_There was a tap on her shoulder, startling Yang out of her thoughts. She turned to see Blake giving her the most unamused of stares that she had ever seen in her life. _

_In the most utterly bored dispassionate tone Yang had ever heard Blake speak in, her black haired teammate asked "Yang you've been staring at Skylar for weeks now, yet you've barely spoken to him at all nor has he spoken to you. If you want to ask him out just ask him out; the worst thing he can do is say no. Its not like you're going to go anywhere by hoping he would be the one to make the first move."_

_Yang felt her face heat up, her cheeks practically glowing scarlet at Blake's blunt words. She didn't want to admit it but Blake had a point. Skylar was definitely not the most open of people, which was saying something when she had Blake of all to compare to. Besides it couldn't hurt to try at all, like Blake was suggesting. The only thing was Yang wasn't sure how she would handle the rejection, since Skylar was the first person she legitimately liked in her life. Plus how would he feel if Yang told him she was leering at him for weeks? Ah what the hell. She had infiltrated a nightclub and squeezed him until he fainted then proceeded to beat up a building full of bad guys and two very obnoxious chicks, getting a man in her bed was going to be child's play in comparison._

_A wide love struck downright sadistic grin (which in retrospect Blake realized should be illegal on Yang's face) spread over Yang's face as she turned her gaze towards Skylar who had finished packing his stuff and was preparing to leave the room "You know what Blake, your right. Its time for me to go get my man!" she said before all but zooming towards Skylar at a speed only Ruby could surpass_

_After blinking for a few seconds, Blake buried her face in her hands as realization swept over her like ice water on a cold day in winter while it was snowing. "Dear Oum I've created a monster…." She muttered in horror. She didn't know who she would pity more after this, Yang or Skylar._

_Yang made her way to the object of her affection only for a wild roadblock to appear in her path. Or to be more accurate, a wild soon to be totaled roadblock. As much as she wanted to get her hands on Skylar, Yang HATED Paris Princeton because he was a self absorbed ladies man who made it a point to flirt with everything that had a bra on (minus Goodwitch because even someone like him would realize that was the last mistake anyone would want to make; if he tried to flirt with Ruby he wouldn't live to see the next day.). Yang was fortunate enough to manage to avoid him most of the time (because he was constantly arguing with his partner Helen or leaving the room himself. But judging by the look on his face it seemed he had been perving (because even Yang didn't manage a look that emotionally disturbing in the classroom) at Yang for quite some time while she had had her attention focused on his leader, Paris had been focused on her._

_ It seemed to Yang that now Paris was going to try and use his so called 'charms' on her. It made her kind of upset. Most of the time Yang would be flattered by having guys attention but she had two problems. One she felt most guys were staring at her for her body and not for her. Sure she was flirty with most guys but not to their faces (except for Skylar because was genuinely attracted to him, even though his looks were a bonus) unless she was trying to be genuine. Mr. 'I think I'm too hot for everyone looking at me" wasn't even trying to hide the fact all he wanted to do was take Yang to the plains of wonder). Too bad Yang was only interested in taking him to the graveyard. Paris wiggled his eyebrows at Yang grinning widely "Hey beautiful, why don't you and me go out tonight for dinner? I'm sure you'll like dessert." He uttered lecherously._

_Yang's eyes widened at Paris's words. OH HELL NO! if he thought she was an easy slut willing to jump into bed THAT easy with a guy who thought woman were just legs then he was going to have another thing coming! _

_It wasn't even two seconds later before Yang had grabbed Paris where it hurt, her eyes red and her hair on fire. Paris hunched over squealing like a girl who saw a spider in the shower as yang quite literally picked him up by the crotch and proceeded to lift him over her head then slam him on the ground leaving a crater where the poor fool was forcibly crushed. Yang proceeded to then rear her hand back and using on f her explosive shells, punched Paris right in the batteries._

_Needless to say the longest scream ever recorded was circulating on students scrolls that night. Yang was soon the proud bragger of "hardest punch to the batteries' shirts the next day._

_Paris continued to wheeze in agony as Yang finally let him go, her eyes still red and her hair blazing angrily as she stood up straight ignoring the eyes on her and the laughter that reverberated around the room. She proceeded to walk past her victim, strutting right up to Skylar who looked caught between laughing as well or ignoring what just happened. As it was he was practically as still as a statue his eyes locked with Yang's her eyes slowly returning to their normal lilac and her hair slowly returning back to normal. she stopped in front of him, giving him a fierce glaring glower before saying in the most sincere clear voice she could manage and said "Look Skylar, I know that you and I aren't that close; you've only managed to get close to your teammates but I want to change that. I want o be your friend. Get to know my team and I more. Helen and Weiss get along really well, as do Blake and Robin." She then looked at Paris who was getting dragged away by several sympathetic students likely to the infirmary. "I can't say much about him though" she snarled scornfully. Skylar snorted, giving Yang a grin "Helen has been trying to get him to stop that for weeks now. I'm sure that a few punch's would have done him some good." Yang chuckled at that nonchalant response, before placing a hand on Skylar chest "Come sit with us at lunch she suggested, winking at her crush._

_Skylar placed his hand on Yang's, a small smile reaching his lips "I can't promise I can hang out every time, but I'll try." He said. Yang couldn't help but notice his eyes dulled as he said that as if he was lost in thought. Yang stared at him trying to find any sign of what would be causing him that distress, but she couldn't find any hint of what was on his mind. _

_Oh well. She succeeded in getting him to talk to her a bit more, so mission accomplished. She would worry about getting him into her dorm later._

_Mainly because not a moment later Ruby suddenly appeared in front of the two elder teen a wide grin on her face. "Nice to see you again Skylar!" she squealed her silver eyes shining with pure and utter joy. She then proceeded to hold out her hand giving Skylar a wide grin "I don't think I properly introduced myself. Ruby Rose!" Fearless leader of team RWBY!"_

_Skylar was surprised by the sudden appearance of Ruby and couldn't help but close his eyes in an effort to hide his shock. He thought Yang was bad enough but now it seemed her sister was going to try and stick to him like glue. What had he gotten himself into? Never the less he turned to Ruby with a small smile and gripped her hand, probably tighter than he should have, before shaking her hand "Pleasure." He deadpanned emotionlessly before letting go of the silver eyed leader._

_Sadly Yang's time to get to know Skylar a bit more came to an end when Robin from the entrance to the room called out to her wayward leader "come on Skylar, you can flirt with the locals later!" she called teasingly, causing Skylar to turn a slight shade of red, but he managed to pull himself together. He then turned to he blonde bombshell and winked at her "see you around Blondie" he said in a tone that sounded suspiciously familiar to Yang but she shrugged it off. Skylar then left the room, following his black haired teammate, Yang longingly looking at his back while Ruby watched Yang's face I utter confusion as Blake and Weiss walked up to them._

_Blake came up next to Yang in shock, manly because she thought Skylar would have gotten annoyed with her in a serious conversation, but even she couldn't deny that there was some sort of connection between the two of them that was almost instantaneous._

_Sadly the moment was ruined when Weiss decided to speak up "Honestly that Skylar is just so odd." She said with an almost disgusted scowl. Her arms were folded and her eyes were narrowed looking at where Skylar had been like a lioness ready to kill its prey. "he really needs to learn his place among the other students in the school"_

_Everyone turned to look at the heiress, including Yang who snapped out her of daze. Her eyes flashed red once more and she rounded on her teammate with a ferocious "WHAT?!_

_Blake, seeing the tension between the two, quickly stepped between them before Yang caused any more of a commotion "Look. Weiss is jut concerned." She told Yang placing a firm hand on the blonde's shoulder to keep her rom advancing on the white haired Schnee. "Skylar doesn't seem to friendly with a lot of people Yang. Its what seems so odd about him," she said pleadingly_

_In truth there was more to the story, but neither of Blake's teammates needed to know that right now. What was important was making sure neither of them caused a scene. granted Yang had already done that but thankfully Goodwitch had already left the room to go to a meeting or something s she wasn't around to scold and give  
Yang detention, at least not right this second._

_Yang huffed stepping back her gaze firmly on Weiss. She didn't know Skylar (granted neither did she but unlike Weiss, Yang was not being judgmental) she had no right to judge him. Turning on her heel, Yang stomped out of the room leaving her teammates behind. Ruby hollered for her older sister to wait for her as she clumsily gathering her things before speeding after the blonde bombshell._

_Bake turned to Weiss who still had that scowl on her face and with a small glare of her own asked "what is your problem Weiss? You say that Skylar is odd but you don't say anything to back that up. Is there a reason you rather antagonize Yang about it rather than support her feelings for him?"_

_Weiss flinched at that and for a second Blake could have sworn that she saw the faintest of blushes on the white haired girls face but it passed so quickly Blake couldn't be to sure. "Humph" Weiss spat folding her arms tightly "I don't have to explain anything to you Blake. He is just an odd one and if he keeps up that attitude of him he isn't going to make nearly as much as a Huntsman as he should." She told he teammate before gathering her belongings and leaving the room leaving Blake perplexed as her eyes widened and she sighed heavily "Dammit Skylar you clueless fool" she muttered before walking out of the room_

Aside from that though RWBY and SPHR continued to get along and even after class the eight found themselves hanging out together or in the cafeteria. Where Skylar found himself with the others after attending Goodwitch's class where he watch Jaune Arc the leader of Team JNPR pathetically lose to resident bully Cardin Winchester of Team CRDL for what seemed like the 10thtime. Despite his best efforts Jaune was not able to so much as land a hit on the other Huntsman in training who seemed to be toying with him the entire time. It was like Jaune hadn't fought before in his life. That didn't make much sense if Jaune, like most students went to a combat school such as Signal or had some homeschool training. Skylar had to admire hi tenacity but that didn't mean much when you lacked the skill to back it up.

His gaze wondered to his teammates who were all talking to each other RWBY or JNPR. Blake and Robin seemed caught up in a conversation about books (which genuinely surprised Skylar but it seemed that Robin found comfort in the literary arts) Helen was doing her best to ignore Paris's flirting while conversing with Weiss about the finer points in life (an filing their nails while doing so) while Nora was regaling the table with tall tales about Ursa's while her Partner Ren was emotionlessly correcting Nora throughout the entire story. Ruby and Yang were the only ones that were enthralled in the story. Ren it seemed was used to this whole ordeal.

Sadly, it seemed the Jaune was the only one that wasn't even paying attention to the story at all, mindlessly twirling his fork in his lunch. As a result Pyrrha had her eyes focused only on her leader, worry evident in her eyes. Ruby had the same look, both girls seemingly at a loss at the idea of a friend in such a situation.

"Jaune are you ok?" Pyrrha asked turning to her leader. Jaune yelped in response clearly lost in his own little world. He slumped forward, averting his gaze to avoid everyone looking at him "Huh?" he asked before saying "Yeah why?"

Skylar couldn't help but hold back a chuckle. Clearly something was wrong with Jaune but he wasn't making a very good effort in hiding it let alone putting up a façade to make it more convincing. Even Ruby wasn't that naïve if her response to Jaune was any indication "It's just that you seem a little…" she trailed off not sure where to go for a second wanting to choose her words carefully. "Not ok."

Jaune let out a nervous laugh "Guys!" he said his voice jumping a few octaves "I'm fine seriously! Look?" he gave them a weak smile. Skylar stopped paying attention after that his attention drawn to Velvet Scarlantia, a second year rabbit faunus who was currently being bullied by Team CRDL.

His eyes widened and he let out an involuntary gasp. He knew that Cardin as a jerk but Velvet wasn't even defending herself. How could anyone be so cruel to someone who wasn't even fighting back? Despite having her back turned to him he could clearly see that Velvet was in distress rather than angry.

Skylar's fist clenched a dark aura engulfing his hand, as he stood up from his seat ready to intervene. Helen took notice of this "Skylar" she asked, "What's wrong?" he leader ignored her his gaze firmly on the scene before him. Helen followed his gaze and gasped as well as she saw Cardin reach for Velvet and grabbed on of her Rabbit ears before giving it a hard yank.

""Ow that hurts!" Velvet cried, her plea drowned out amid the laughter of CRDL, who were taking immense pleasure in causing the young rabbit pain "Told you they were real!" Cardin chuckled

Skylar had enough. Cardin had been bullying Velvet among many others for quite a while now and this was the last time he could bear to tolerate it. He stomped his way over to the relentless bully and just as he let go of Velvet's ear (the young woman proceeded to run away her face buried in her hand) Skylar grabbed his neck from behind. Cardin had merely a spilt second to realize that he was being grabbed before his head snapped from its place and met the hardwood table with a sickening bang. Before Cardin could react Skylar already lifted his victim from his chair and proceeded to toss the bully across the room. Cardin, still dazed from the unexpected blow to the head flew across the lunch room before landing hard on his stomach, much to the shock of the other students.

RWBY and JNPR watched in shock, as did the entire lunchroom. Skylar was never one to draw attention to him self at all. On the bright side seeing a bully being taken down was quite a treat in and of itself.

Cardin wobbly stood up, before turning his hateful glare on Skylar. His face was red both from pure embarrassment and the fact that his nose was broken, blood dripping heavily from the wound, taking the intimidation factor down a few pegs in the process. "y-you!" Cardin wheezed, trying to salvage some of his pride.

Skylar on the other hand chuckled with mirth "Really Winchester? Is that all you have to say. And here the lunchroom was looking for something smarter." The room erupted into laughter at that, Cardin's face darkening with rage. "Shut up!" he roared before charging at Skylar like a raging bull.

When he was within inches of reaching him, the black haired boy merely sidestepped the sloppy attack, Cardin going right past his intended target. Before he could turn around (not that he could have turned on a dime at the speed he was going) Skylar thrust his elbow into the back of Cardin's skull. Cardin tripped, falling face flat on the cafeteria floor once again, roars of laughter echoing in the room.

Skylar merely turned to look at the poor fool "Oh I'm sorry was that supposed to be an attack. If that's your best, Winchester you might want to consider ballet."

Cardin huffed and pushed him self up before turning and throwing a punch. Once again his attack was sloppy, with his concentration broken by his rage. Skylar just dodged several punches before taking the initiative and grabbing one of Cardin's fists, proceeding to snap his wrist. Cardin screeched in pain brought to his knees. Skylar smirked before frowning at the defeated team leader

"You talk a lot about how you are the best of the best in class, yet all you do is bully those who you consider beneath you." Cardin looked up at him. Gritting his teeth in irritation and agony "consider this mercy" he said turning away and walking back towards his friends.

"You throw in your lot with the freaks?!" Cardin yelled "they aren't worth defending! They are nothing more than freaks of nature that deserve to put six feet under!" he snorted with disgust.

Something within Skylar snapped. His eyes blazing, he whirled around thrusting his palm out his eyes turning a deep shade of lilac and his sclera going as dark as night. A moment later what looked like a pair of purple fireballs erupted from the palm of his hand racing towards a suddenly petrified Cardin, striking him in the face with explosive force.

With a blood-curdling scream, Cardin fall on his back his hands covering his face as he writhed on the floor in agony.

Skylar breathed heavily, before realizing the severity of his actions, his eyes returning to their regular appearance as he looked on in horror. What had he done?

He stood there frozen by the atrocity that he had just committed, before the doors to the cafeteria opened and in strode an irate Glynda Goodwitch, her green eyes showing no mercy as she made her way over to the still immobile Skylar.

Skylar for his part only looked at the blonde teacher like a convicted killer on death row. "I… I didn't mean…."

Goodwitch snapped her riding crop on the table effectively silencing the poor boy "Report to Ozpins office Mr. Caelum. Immediately!" she barked threateningly, before looking at the still in pain Winchester "Get him to the infirmary now!" she ordered Team RDL. Without waiting for a response she used her telekinesis to drag Skylar out of the room, RDL taking their leader to the infirmary as the rest of the room watched in shock.

* * *

RWBY JNPR and PHR watched in shock as SPHR's leader was taken out of the room, PHR in particular because they had never seen Skylar act so ferociously even in training. It was almost like…. Like he was a different person.

The 11 looked at each other not sure what to say or do. Until Ruby, in a rather scared voice said "wha-what was that?" she warbled tearfully. Yang, being the kind older sister that she was, stood up from her seat and went over to her shaken sister wrapping her arms around her and drawing her close "Its ok Ruby…." Its ok…" her gaze then turned to PHR, her eyes unconsciously going red "anyone want to explain Skylar's sudden shift in personality?" she snapped angrily. She then focused entirely on Robin. Given that she was Skylar's partner she had to have an explanation right?

Sadly this was not the case at least not entirely. While the black haired girl was indeed Skylar's closest friend even among his team there was only one answer that she could provide that could be seen as any sort of explanation, not that it would be a good one since it was only theoretical and based entirely on something Skylar had previously told them. "It could be his semblance." Robin offered, "Back during the exam, Skylar told us that he hadn't unlocked his semblance before. Given how much Cardin's actions and words affected him, it mat not be out of the realm of possibility

"That was still entirely uncalled for!" Weiss stated, "While I certainly don't condone bullying, what Skylar did was far to harsh for any sort of suitable punishment."

I'm inclined to agree." Paris stated, much to the table's shock. "That's not the team leader we know. There has to be something going on that Skylar isn't telling us…. or maybe he didn't know himself."

Yang merely listened as her friends continued to chatter about the possible theories. Skylar's actions, however harsh and cruel were definitely not normal. To be honest it kind of reminded her of her own semblance only far darker in intent.

She turned her gaze towards the door that he left out of hoping that he was ok. 'Skylar.' She thought to herself 'just who are you?' she wondered as she held her frightened sister in her arms.

Meanwhile Blake felt sick, her Faunus ears wiggling slightly under her bow as memories came racing back to her. All that anger, all that rage. It reminded her of Adam and his iron will to do whatever is necessary in order to accomplish ones goal. To see that in Skylar someone she held so dear to her frightened her.

* * *

**Oh, the hints that this chapter gives for the future. may your minds race with the possibilities. What was your favorite part what do you want to see? Please let me know. I will be taking a vacation this week, then going back to school, so I wont have much time to write.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Given that I started classes this week, I really wanted to get a chapter out for the adoring fans. This chapter sets up the personalities of SPHR more than just telling you them, since Skylar has gotten most of the spotlight in this story, So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Walking beside the scariest (yet also the most beautiful) teacher in all of Beacon, Skylar felt like he was walking to his execution rather than a meeting with Professor Ozpin. His hands were shaking with guilt and fear, rage boiling beneath the surface; he never felt such self-loathing before in all his life and he had some pretty bad days. He didn't even remember what happened, at least not entirely. It felt like something inside him had taken control while he had been lost in the shadows of his own mind. His heart pounded within his chest, like every beat was a warning of something far more dangerous than he would ever know.

It wasn't like he could explain it either. It could be his semblance but if all it took was Cardin badmouthing the Faunus why hadn't it ever shown up before? it wasn't the first time he had ever heard such insults before in his life. But Ozpin wasn't a fool and there was no way he would just take an excuse at face value. He was a Headmaster for crying out loud who had taken Skylar under his wing to train him at the most prestigious academy in Vale. Not even a semester done in his first year and Skylar may have just seriously injured another prospective huntsman (granted Cardin was far from worthy of even being called a Huntsman in training, but that was no excuse for the crime committed against him.) over a minor bit of racism. No excuse on Remnant was going to be able to save him. His only hope for an absolution was Ozpin being lenient or at the very least knew something about whatever darkness inside of Skylar caused him to react as such.

But would that save him from expulsion? Not very likely.

Goodwitch was offering no help as it was either. Not that Skylar expected any different. She was a bit of a stone cold witch in every sense of the word; it wouldn't surprise him if Glynda had given birth to Weiss. So any chance of sympathy was more or less out the window since he would likely be thrown out of Beacon before he had a chance to say goodbye to anyone. He would never see Helen Paris or Robin again. At least not as a huntsman anyway (not that he would want to be seen by them given how much of a failure he was).

It was taking all his willpower not to scream in agony as it was, but he kept his mouth shut to avoid anymore unwanted attention, his eyes glued firmly to the ground as he walked beside Goodwitch the clicking of her heels ringing through his ears like a clock ticking down to the final seconds of the hour.

All Skylar could do was think of how badly he had failed in his quest.

Would it be wishful thinking that he would be able to travel to one of the other academies spread throughout Remnant. Beacon was his first choice, but maybe one of the other schools could assist him. He definitely wouldn't want to go to Atlas with its rigidity and Ironwood certainly would not be accepting of Skylar's necessities as a Huntsman no matter how much Ozpin trusted him. Vacuo, being in the middle of the dessert was much too harsh for Skylar's liking and he wasn't likely to find answers way out there. That left only Haven academy in Mistral. He knew that the headmaster there was a Faunus perhaps he would understand what Skylar was going through.

That was the best-case scenario. Skylar didn't want to even think about the worst-case scenario.

His gaze wandered towards the distant sky, the blue hue was very soothing. He had always enjoyed the sky, ever since he was a child. Perhaps that was why his parents had named him Skylar?

Was she looking at the same crystal blue sky? Did she watch the stars at night, wondering about his wellbeing? Did both of them?

Skylar was brought out of his thoughts when the echoing of heels came to a halt. Having ben lost in thought, that he hadn't even noticed that they had arrived at the Beacon Tower building and Goodwitch was no giving him a pointed glare as if to say "get in there". Not wanting to incur her wrath Skylar quickly shuffled his way into he building before making his way to the elevator, Goodwitch not far behind him.

Goodwitch quickly walked ahead of Skylar; as a student Skylar did not have the proper authorization to enter the headmaster office, so she quickly punched in her authorization code and the elevator doors swung open beckoning the two in.

Skylar gulped looking into the tightly enclosed space as if he was looking into the jaws of defeat. Would it be possible to runaway? Well he could try but with Goodwitch's semblance she would stop him from getting to far.

On the other hand Skylar wasn't a coward, so he wasn't going to let his fear overtake him. He had to face the consequences of his actions whatever that meant and the only thing he could do was hope for the best. He entered the elevator, Goodwitch coming in from behind, turning to face the door as it closed.

The ride up to Ozpin's remained very uneventful as if anything could happen in an elevator short of Good witch or Skylar doing something to injure each other or themselves in what would either be a very short fight or the two making out for no reason whatsoever.

Soon enough the doors opened revealing on the other side a well kept office, a desk with a plant on it beside the elevator, with another elevator on the other side, Two pillars set not far from each of them, most likely there for decorations. The ceiling was decorated as well with clock like structures, all turning with the passage of time. On the far side of the room was a wing like desk with a rather comfortable albeit spinal column lie chair at the center of it with the windows to the office showing a rather gorgeous view behind the desk, the Beacon tower clock visible on the windows as well. The floor was also decorated with a clock design as well.

'Ozpin really likes clocks doesn't he?' Skylar thought wistfully as he entered the room. if anything it made Skylar feel like Ozpin would be late for a very important date if any one of the clocks suddenly broke or went missing

Speaking of the man himself, Ozpin was standing on the far side of the room gazing out of the windows back turned t Skylar and Goodwitch, but when the doors to the elevator opened, he turned to see who had entered his domain. Needless to say he did not look at all surprised when he saw Skylar and his combat instructor entered the room. It didn't take a genius to see that he was already informed about what had happened.

Either word traveled that fast or Ozpin secretly bugged every inch of Beacon. Either way this was not a conversation that Skylar was looking forward to.

Holding onto his cane, Ozpin turned around fully, gesturing for the pair to move closer to his desk, Goodwitch doing so without any hesitation. Skylar however didn't move watching his two teachers like a hawk eying a predator getting ready to pounce.

Ozpin made his way to his desk, before sitting down in his chair propping his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together his gaze unwavering as he stared at Skylar. Goodwitch on the other hand made her way to the desks right hand side leaning against it to support her weight, her arms folded across her chest giving Skylar a very disapproving look.

'So this is how it ends huh?' Skylar thought to himself his lips curling into a deep scowl to hide his unease at the situation, even if it didn't fool either teacher the last thing he wanted to do was be seen as a scared little child in front of them. Something inside him just seemed to flip and well, he suddenly didn't seem so nervous. No in fact he felt utterly angry. Everything that happened in the past few weeks just seemed to burst and he couldn't take it anymore. Consequences be damned he wasn't going to keep up the oum damned charade up anymore

Standing tall, his arms firmly at his side Skylar walked closer to Ozpin's desk stopping several feet away from it, his red/silver eyes glaring at his teachers with utter disdain. Perhaps it was his pride getting the better of him but he was not going to go down without a fight. He just wanted to make it known that whatever happened wasn't his fault. At the very least he didn't have to worry about Team CRDL attempting to discredit him. To bad PHR JNPR and RWBY were not here to back him up (not that they would be able to explain what happened to him).

"Mr. Caelum." Ozpin began smoothly. I'm all my years as headmaster of Beacon, I must say this is quite a first for me. I've seen students get physical outside of the training area before but never at such an extent as this. Would you are to explain to me what happened?"

Skylar let out a snort, surprised that Ozpin even bothered asking. The man was the headmaster of the school was he really bothering trying to have Skylar explain something he already knew? What was the point to that? "If you're as perceptive as believed, Professor, do you really have to ask?" Skylar replied snarkily

Ozpin blinked surprised by the response (or rather the lack thereof), his eyes flashing with an emotion that could almost be read as familiarity but didn't take the bait at all. Instead, the older man just continued to gaze at his student, expecting a more respectful answer than that. Unfortunately for him, Skylar didn't bother explaining instead he responded with "If your just going to give me detention Ozpin, get on with it, cause we both know that you know exactly what I did, and neither of us know the how. No I don't know if that's my semblance, I don't know how I did it, so I cant replicate it. Does that answer any and all questions you have Ozpin?"

Glynda straightened up, pointing her riding crop at the boy dangerously "Watch your tone Mr. Caelum" she snapped.

Skylar just stared at her incredulously "and what, Professor? What happened wasn't my fault. Besides I'm honestly surprised than we are even having this conversation when Cardin has been making it a point to victimize everyone in this school like he is practically a God, while you have done nothing but allow him to persist in his actions with little recourse If Mr. Holier than thou racist bastards like Cardin are allowed to attend Beacon and continue to have prejudicial attitudes towards their peers, than please tell me WHAT IS THE POINT OF PROTECTING THE PEOPLE WHEN ALL YOU DO IS ABUSE THE POWER GIVEN TO YOU?!"

His outburst surprised the blonde haired witch, who was now staring at him like she had never seen anything like him before. Skylar, however, wasn't done "All I can tell you is that whatever happened is done. And it scares me more than you can imagine. Do you have any idea what is like to feel that there is something inside you, something so powerful and so dangerous that it makes you feel like your just a grimm in a human suit?" that was the only way that Skylar was able to describe his feelings at the time.

Skylar then turned his attention back to Ozpin "Professor, If your just going to give me detention, then do it, if you want to expel me go ahead. I told you why I came here the day I applied to Beacon. Nothing will stop me from finding her. Not Cardin, not you. so what will it be?"

Everyone went silent, as if comprehending those words. Goodwitch for one looked absolutely gob smacked at Skylar's nerve. She looked over to Ozpin, who was gazing at Skylar carefully, like he was studying something that was never before documented before in the history of mankind, debating whether or not to take action. After a moment he just sighed as if resigned to the fact that arguing wouldn't get this conversation to go anywhere " you will have to have consequences Mr. Caelum, as you did injure another student. But for now I suggest you return to your team. They will need an explanation for your actions at the very least."

Skylar shrugged before muttering a quick "understood, before turning and walking towards the elevator. He pressed the button that called the elevator back up. as he did so, he resist the urged to look back at his teachers who were honestly stupefied by his attitude but it wasn't unexpected. He was confused and angry, about the situation with it being hard to explain when you didn't understand it.

He felt the residue of that power flowing within him, calling out like some beacon, urging him to summon it again. It felt evil and unforgiving, not unlike what he had done to Cardin's face. The very thought of him using that power, even if it was his semblance, made him want to vomit. To give in to that anger, it felt intoxicating and destructive all the same. Huntsman werent exactly known to be subtle in combat; there were times when collateral damage was impossible t avoid, but they did have to keep their emotions In check during combat; lest it take advantage of them. It could lead to them getting hurt or worse attracting the creatures of grimm which would make it even harder to act in combat when thee were two different sides of conflict you were trying to control.

'I can't use that power again' Skylar thought morosely. Growing up he had managed to unlock his aura very quickly, but his semblance remained locked away. back ten he felt jealous of his peers, who seemed to be able to get their semblances like they were nothing then there was him. now that he managed to unlock what might have been a fraction of said power the last thing he wanted was to feel that might coursing through is veins once again

yet as he entered the elevator and turned around to face the ever closing doors, Skylar already felt like he was trapped in the claws of something more dangerous than he could ever imagine, without any hope of escape.

* * *

Glynda continued to contemplate Skylars words her gaze fixed on the closed elevator doors that the young man had left through her mind racing as the conversation with Skylar replayed over in her mind. not so much his clear and utter loathing of bullying but more the fact that he didn't have any answers about his actions. Answers that Glynda felt were already answered and kept in the dark.

As a teacher it was her duty to guide those enrolled in Beacon to be their best, and for the most part she was happy to say that she had done well in her job. But there was to her position than that.

Looking at Ozpin, she wasn't surprised to see that he was looking at the door lost in thought as well, but she saw something more. Fear. For the first time in her life Glynda could tell that Ozpin was frightened by something was it something that Skylar said? No, it couldn't be. The Headmaster was many things, but a coward was not one of them.

Yet as she stood there in wonder Ozpins expression did not change. "Professor? Why didn't you say anything about his abilities?" she asked curiously. Ozpin knew the dangers of the world that most were kept ignorant of. Glynda was one of the few privy to what Ozpin meant having seen power beyond her wildest dreams extremely close to heart.

Ozpin turned to his vice headmistress, giving her a small but noticeable glare. "Ms. Goodwitch." He began. You understand as well as I do that we cannot just reveal this secret its a burden that we cannot place on anyone. But I suggest you keep an eye on Mr. Caelum. If we wait to see how events unfold, we may just yet discover the information we seek without putting Mr. Caelum in unnecessary danger."

Damn Ozpin and his desire to wait, but he did have a point. Skylar already had enough to worry about and one small incident simply wasn't enough proof to make the claim Ozpin even if he did provoking Skylar into it would be too dangerous.

She glanced back at the door, her gaze piercing and focused. It seemed that there was more to Skylar than meets the eye.

But for once in her life, Glynda prayed with all her heart and soul that Ozpin was WRONG.

* * *

Skylar made his way out of the main tower building, entering the courtyard of Beacon where all seemed pretty quiet, despite the fact that the school would likely be buzzing with rumors of what happened earlier. Maybe that was it though. Everyone was at class (Minus Cardin who was most likely still in the infirmary) either being told about what had transpired during lunch, or trying hard to forget it. This made Skylar pause. RWBY JNPR and the other members of SPHR had seen him as did the whole lunchroom. While he didn't expect much In terms of reprisals (expect for CRDL, whom would try to till act tough given that they were bullies after all) but he didn't want to have to explain his actions to them. worse yet would any of them understand?

Well, Blake might but that was the only given. Weiss was far too judgmental and prissy, and would probably never believe anything that he had to say on the matter Yang was besotted with him but while it was nice to have an admirer, things like this would likely burst that bubble. And Ruby being so young was probably scared by such cruelty. Granted she wasn't THAT young but a sudden change in attitude was definitely not going to do well for her optimism, even if he believed that he was a good guy.

Jaune probably wouldn't understand at all given his lack of understanding among most things at Beacon, Pyrrha was too nice and would likely try and cheer him up. Nora would problem cheer him on to do it again (and tell him break their legs next time as well) and Ren would probably be the only one to offer words of encouragement that made sense without being cheerfully optimistic but not really question what happened since he didn't get into others businesses

Paris would probably take the chance to mock Skylar for it even if he did appreciate what Skylar did, Helen would be just as bad as Weiss and Robin? Skylar stopped thinking deeply abut Robin's reaction to what he had done. Of his three teammates, Robin was probably the closest to him. She always supported him as leader but would that save him from this?

There was a time when Skylar trusted people but as the world had taught him, trust meant nothing when others had their own agenda. The world was cruel ad unforgiving taking what it wanted and giving nothing in return.

Skylar stopped in place having walked aimlessly in his thoughts. He gazed wordlessly towards the trees that surrounded the school. Tall rigged, unmoving ever gazing down at those beneath them.

Much like his peers might.

Sighing, Skylar simply continued to walk, making his way towards the bullheads, not wanting to go to class for the remainder of the day.

* * *

Meanwhile in Professor Ooblecks class, the remaining members of SPHR were listening to the absolutely riveting lecture by Beacons resident lunatic of a teacher, complete with espresso shots. Skylar hadn't been seen since the lunchroom incident and neither had any member of team CRDL While Cardins condition was beneath the notice of most students due to his antagonistic nature, the same could not be said for SPHR's missing leader

"Yes yes, prior to the Faunus revolution, more commonly known as the Faunus War, Humankind was more adamant about centralizing the Faunus population on Menagerie" Professor Oobleck explained at speeds that even Ruby could not match. It was almost hilarious

In any case, scattered across the room were PHR, with Paris taking a seat two rows higher than Jaune, Helen to Weiss right and Robin seated beside Blake and Pyrrha. While they were doing their best to pay attention their thoughts remained on their leader.

It didn't help that after the incident was over, PHR RWBY and JNPR had the following conversation

_Does that really matter?" Weiss questioned Paris after Skylar left the room. "regardless of whether or not he knew if that was his semblance he still acted in quite the barbaric manor!" Weis stated haughtily going back to filing her nails as if she were discussing what was on the menu after afternoon tea._

_Yang, still comforting Ruby, couldn't help but feel angry by Weiss's words. While Weiss did get along with Helen (given they both came from influential backgrounds), every time Skylar came into the conversation Weiss made it a point to criticize or otherwise be against him, not unlike how she was with Ruby. Weiss just opened her mouth like a fish for a few moments a red blush staining her cheeks before she looked away muttering curses under her breath_

_"What is your problem Weiss?" She all but roared "While I can understand that what Skylar did wasn't the best way to handle the situation, he was doing something tat no one else here was, fending others like Velvet from persecution. We are all shocked because Skylar is our friend but you have done nothing but criticize him without even trying to understand hi whatsoever! Even Paris as shown the slightest concern even though he would rather take the time to gloat about being the team leader." She spat at her judgmental teammate Paris for one immediately shifted back into "flirt mode" his eyes shining and a wide grin on his face "why thank you darling, how about we-" he was cut off as Yang raise an arm, activating ember Celica, with its muzzle aimed directly at Paris's face, as if daring him to continue. _

_The poor boy immediately shut up. It didn't help that Helen was looking at him with utter distain as well._

_Robin however being who she was, immediately went on the defensive "why don't we just ask him the next time we see him. Even if he doesn't know what happened the very least we can do is support him."_

_Helen nodded at this. " He is our leader and most of all our friend we can't turn our back on him. Paris looked at Helen with a scathing look 'Speak for yourself Helen, he may be my friend but I'm my own leader!" he stated with a smirk on his face, proving Yang's earlier point. Helen rounded on her partner, giving him the most malicious of smirks "Yet you get scared of a girl who beat you in a fair fight." Paris's smirk washed away being replaced by a blue color spreading across his face as he remembered that Yang put him in the infirmary; and scared him not a minute ago. Yang couldn't help but smirk at the look on his face._

_However the blondes gaze returned to the door that Skylar had left through her heart aching for her friend wondering even with all this encouragement, he would still see them as his friends._

While Paris had already made it clear in his opinion, as did Helen, Robin felt the worst for her partner. It reminded her of herself when she had been a child all alone with no one to rely on. Things changed of course as she had made friends before going to Beacon, but it remained that she still understood Skylar's feelings of anger and self loathing. But since he wasn't here that would have to wait until she returned to the dorms. It was one of the few places that he could be, aside from the Cliffside where her leader would go to watch the sunset.

That suddenly made the young woman smile, realizing that maybe she was going about worrying the wrong way. Despite being a team SPHR hadn't spent much time together outside of training these past few weeks. In Robin's opinion this was done because the four of them had different social circles, despite her and Skylar getting along well. of course Paris and Helen still had to learn how to get along but for the most part they at least were cordial to the others and other teams as well.

With that in mind, Robin decided that the next time SPHR was together, they would all go out in Vale to see what it had to offer to four prospective students training to be Huntsman at Beacon academy.

* * *

That night, Skylar returned to his dorm, having spent most of his time wandering Vale in an effort to clear his head. Not that it worked for the actions weighed heavily on his mind. The only productive thing he managed to do while in Vale was get cramp in his legs from waking so much. He had tried so hard to justify his actions and explain himself to his friends but he just couldn't. Like he said to Ozpin he had no idea what had happened. He could only remember the emotions he was feeling at that moment. Disgust and rage were prevalent; he wanted nothing more than to cause Cardin the pain he placed on others.

The sad part? Some twisted part of him enjoyed it, like it wasn't such a bad thing. But he didn't want to feel like that. He was training to become a Huntsman not a murderer. Some part of him wondered why Ozpin hadn't thrown him out right then and there; Ozpin was the headmaster for crying out loud. If he was willing to let this slide then what good was he in his position?

Sure it might have helped Skylar in the long run, but it did nothing to ease his frustrations out here. It was eating him alive and he just wanted it all to end

Opening his dorm door, Skylar wasn't surprised to see the room being so dark since the others were sleeping at this hour. It almost made Skylar laugh. He had spent all day and most of the early night down in the city, not really caring about anything else at the time (which must to his annoyance meant that he would have to deal with making up his assignments and home that he missed while wallowing in his pity). Sighing, Skylar gently closed the door, the door locking in place with a faint click. However the moment that he did that the light flickered on, revealing all three of his teammates sitting on their beds in their PJ's looking at Skylar with varying levels of annoyance ranging from "I just want to get some sleep" to "where the hell were you?"

"What?" Skylar uttered in surprise. What in the world were his teammates sill doing awake at this hour? They had to get up for class and the upcoming field trip to the Forever Falls that Goodwitch and Peach had set up for them. Not that Skylar was looking forward to it but he knew that academics were important to his teammates so why were they going to risk that?

Helen was the first to speak, straighten up in her bed "Care to explain where you've been all this time fearless leader? You haven't been returning any of our messages." She stated matter of fact, speaking as though she was talking to a child rather than her peer, causing said peer to blush lightly. He did not want to have this conversation so he just said "look Helen I don't have to answer to you. Its been a long day and nothing you say will get me to change my mind."

Helen blinked, before her eyes narrowed dangerously and her temper flared "What?" she all but shouted resisting the urge to up and slap her teammate and leader "we're all worried about you and you just show up at Oum knows what time doing Oum knows what and that's your excuse?" she questioned angrily.

Skylar just folded his arms giving Helen a cocky smirk "what don't tell me you were worried THAT much Princess" he chuckled with mirth "I'd thought that you'd save that attitude for Paris over here." He gestured to the other male who just glared at him for even insinuating the very idea that he and Helen would end up being in a relationship like that

Helen's mouth worked furiously before she folded her arms in anger turning away from Skylar with an angry humph.

Robin, taking a moment to asses the situation, immediately jumped in with her own thoughts "Skylar, what Helen means is that you were gone for quite a bit so we were just worried about you. Being your teammate, and partner I am curious to know what happened this afternoon but I'm not going to pry you for anything that you don't want to reveal." The black haired beauty said." she placed her hands in her lap measuring her next words very carefully. "But what I do suggest is that after the trip to Forever Fall, the four of us go out as a team and just hang out like normal teenagers." She said looking like a child on Christmas.

Skylar looked at his partner in a different light. Robin had always been a supportive one but she did have a point. They never did have a bonding moment outside of the confines of the school. Perhaps that could strengthen their bonds, and help them grow as individuals as well as a team. Smiling, Skylar responded, "It's a deal".

* * *

**Oh, If you want to give ideas for the group to have a team bonding experience be my guest. I appreciate the thoughts as it makes this feels like a team effort (get it? yeah i'll show myself out). Future chapters will also fill in the backstories i have planned for the other characters, since as i mentioned thus far they havent gotten the spotlight.**

**As always leave your ****thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait. between classes and my other story I haven't had time for this one, but here it is now**

**I would really like a co writer for this story so if your interested just ask.**

**For now enjoy!**

* * *

A few weeks later, Skylar found himself along with his teammates in Forever Fall, quite a literal name since it was practically frozen in time, stuck in a picturesque frame of autumn leaves and cool crisp air and home of delicious maple syrup found only in the trunks of the trees that grew in these forests. It made for quite a peaceful location, one that most people would enjoy for the atmosphere and serene nature. The only downside to the forests was the fact that it was inhabited by a number of grimm.

Way to ruin a wonderful vacation spot, ah the gods had such a sense of humor that even Yang couldn't appreciate the punch line. At least the birds found it comfortable enough to call it home.

One would have to wonder why Beacon academy even had a fieldtrip to this location let alone to collect sap that most hyperactive ginger haired lunatics would enjoy to drink before dinner time, but it wasn't like civilians were safe with the grimm lurking about, so why not send students training to fight grimm instead? Not that any grim had been seen so far and the forest was huge so what were the odds that they wee going to even run into one?

At the very least, everyone involved in this trip got to have fun hanging out with their friends in a very photogenic location. But any encounters with the grim were sure to be good practice.

Among the group were Professor Goodwitch, who was basically acting as a supervisor, even though Professor Peach was the one who had sent them on this trip in the first place, Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Team SPHR. Team CRDL was initially meant to come on the trip as well, but after the incident in the lunchroom, Cardin was left in no condition to be out in grimm infested territory until he healed, essentially benching the other members without their leader, plus they all received detention after bullying Velvet constantly. One would think Skylar would have been restricted from the field trip as well for his part in the lunchroom brawl but mysteriously Ozpin approved Skylar going. As curious as Goodwitch was with his reasoning, she never crossed the headmaster.

But that was the least of Skylar's concerns as he walked beside his team taking in the atmosphere of the forest. He quite liked it here. It reminded him of the times he spent exploring the wilderness in his free time (though he never went into Grimm infested territories for obvious reasons) but of all the things that he thought he would be doing, tree sap collecting was definitely not one of them. Why were they collecting it anyway? Huntsman weren't exactly known for being botanists, the only thing they needed to know was to not eat poisonous plats in the wilderness which any cool cat could find out in the library, not dedicate an entire class to learn from. At least Professor Mulberry dealt with Weapons, which was something every Huntsman and Huntress needed to know.

In any case, Skylar was not going to voice his complaints since the benefits definitely out weighed the drawbacks and there might be something yet to come out from an excursion such as this. Whether it be something unexpected, or completely out of the ordinary.

The group was currently walking along the path in the bright red forest, following Professor Goodwitch who's no nonsense attitude was really encouraging when surrounded by the beautiful trees that were as red as our favorite resident Spartans hair.

Goodwitch continued with her speech, making sure to keep the students up to date with their tasks as well. "Yes students the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight see. Professor Peach has asked each of you to collect sap samples from trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." The tsundere teacher stated before stopping in place and turning to face her students, causing the twelve students to stop in their tracks to listen to her.

Quote of the year huh?' Skylar thought 'she really should be a motivational speaker when she retires' he thought sarcasm dripping from the words "Each of you is to collect one jars worth of red sap" the blonde teacher explained holding up a jar filled with the red syrup for emphasis (causing JNPR's resident hammer wielder to drooled turn to Ren with a starry eyed puppy dog eye look) "however this forest is full of the creatures of grim, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4:00. Have fun!" She finished a small smile gracing her lips (much to the shock of everyone watching) And precisely how was she going to keep anyone from dying when they were all going to be going in separate directions not to mention while they were licensed yet, all of them could handle a grim or two so why was Goodwitch even concerned that she would need to step in to defend them? They were 15-17 year olds not toddlers! Still teachers were teachers so they had a job to do, regardless of whether or not they were ruthless Huntresses known for being very difficult and difficult to please.

Alas that did not matter for all 3 teams ended up going into the forests in order to complete their objective for the day. and maybe get some stomachs full of sap while they were at it.

Oh if only they were aware of what was going to be waiting for them in the forest on this fine day.

In the distance, high above the trees, a black raven circled overhead, its red eyes glistening as it watched the group venture further into the forest, keeping a close eye on a certain blonde brawler and the dark haired individual next to her before it turned and flew out of sight.

* * *

Paris walked alongside Helen the literal bane of his existence carrying a jar that Professor Goodwitch had given each of the 12 students so that they could fill up the jars with the red sap that Goodwitch and Peach had so nicely requested them to get. Paris couldn't have been any disgusted by this idea, for he had never done this before in his life and quite honestly didn't even want to, because of course he didn't. it had nothing to do with anything that he wanted in his life. He wanted just two things. Become a Huntsman and get the girl doing so. This whole "Team" factor was so beneath him that it made him want to dropout of the school and become a freelance Huntsman for the fame and glory of doing everything himself, since that's how most Huntsmen and huntresses worked anyway. the only problem was, that dropping out would be more trouble than it was worth, since Beacon academy was one of the few places where you could become a legitimate hunter anyway.

He just didn't like his team for that reason, Skylar was a very bipolar person, acting childishly immature at times, or like a drill sergeant the next, almost like he had multiple personality disorder (though in reality, he just knew when not to be serious and have fun, but Paris wasn't going to admit that at all)

Robin was very quiet almost invisible like she didnt ant to draw attention to herself, but always knew when to stand up for her friends. While that was nice, Paris didn't feel it was necessary.

Then of course there was Helen, his insufferable partner who didn't even take him seriously nor saw just how amazing he was. Quite the shame too, if she wasn't such a brat she might have been one for him to ask out on a date, but no all she did was berate him over everything like she was his mother. Couldn't he be paired up with someone more his style instead of being partners with someone that he would rather not want to strangle him.

Hell, the only thing this day was good for aside from the sights was the cardio and even that wasn't worth it because he could get that done while training at Beacon, which was somewhere he would rather be anyway. Maybe he should ask Ozpin if he could be assigned to another team or go solo. Then at the very least he would be his own leader.

Gripping the jar tightly, Paris just couldn't believe his luck. He was far above such menial tasks. Collecting sap from the dirty trees that littered this forest?! That was servants jobs not Huntsman jobs. He had half a mind to throw the jar away and go hunting for Grimm. ANYTHING would be better than this!

It didn't help that he just hated the Forever Falls for more than that either. When he was told every first year was doing this at some point he made a halfhearted attempted to all but avoid coming here but Goodwitch wasn't having it since Paris wasn't one to skip class nor was he ill in any shape or form and Goodwitch wouldn't fall for such obvious fake attempts even if he had tried to fool her.

In short, Paris wasn't going to get out of coming to the Forever Falls, whether he liked it or not.

His trepidation appeared to be noticeable for he heard his Partner humph and ask "whats wrong with you Princeton?" though the question appeared to be genuine, the tone which she asked made it sound like she was getting annoyed with him rather than concerned for his wellbeing. Paris glared at the blonde Amazon, "None of your business Morcan!" he snapped before stomping away from her like a rude child, mumbling under his breath the entire way until he was out of sight. Helen however noting that Goodwitch advised them to stay with their team, quickly turned to look at Skylar. Skylar looked in the direction Paris went in. Much as he thought Paris was a bit of a glory hogging fool, he didn't want any ill will to fall on his teammate particularly since it would be his responsibility that Paris graduate from Beacon alive. "go" he mouthed to the Amazon, who nodded in return before taking off into the trees to follow her wayward partner

"damn that fool I'm going to make him wish Yang ripped him a new one!" she spat out to nobody in particular as she closed in on her partner, leaving the others behind.

Robin watched as Helen took off after Paris, wondering why she would even care that he had run off (though to be fair, EVERYONE but those two knew the reason) after not even having an argument in the first place. But as Goodwitch said they needed to stick together so as long as the two were on guard they shouldn't have too much of a problem if any Grimm were to show up.

With a sly smirk she looked at Skylar "How much you wanna bet they will be holding hands when they get back. She asked slyly. If there was one thing she enjoyed doing whenever their backs was turned it was betting whether or not Paris and Helen would admit to being one step short of a couple. For crying out loud they certainly argued like one. They were practically made for each other. Sadly unlike Skylar and Yang (where the former was oblivious to the obvious affection that the latter held for said former while it was one-sidedly obvious) these two just couldn't see the chemistry that they had with one another.

Skylar just shrugged "They'd have to admit it first Robin and I don't think that will be happening anytime soon. I think they'll need a candlelight dinner forced upon them long before they will even consider the fact that they like each other." He then held up his empty sap jar "Besides aren't there more appropriate things to talk about right now? Like the sap we need to collect." He wasn't particularly excited about the task but it did need to be done and he would rather get it finished before talking about his teammates love life

Robin just giggled in response. "Fine, but you'll still owe me 10 lien when they come back!" she said as the two continued to walk with their classmates leaving PH behind so that they could continue with their task.

"when did we make that arrangement?!" Skylar yelled in response, but Robin didn't answer opting instead to just whistle innocently. Grumbling Skylar followed the black haired girl.

* * *

Paris stomped his way through the red forest, kicking the leaves he came across, crunching the rest under his foot if he didnt manage to kick them away. It was a somewhat satisfying feeling except for the fact the leaves were already dead so he wasn't causing them pain in any shape or form. Thank god for that. He didn't want to bring mother nature herself down on him for doing so. Then again that would be a blessing after everything that he went through the last time he was here.

He could still here the snarls and screams…

Shaking his head Paris continued to stomp down the path not caring about the direction he was going in so long as he found his way out of here. Why was he here? He didn't want to even be here! Goodwitch had files on every student at Beacon there was no secret that she didn't know, so Why couldn't he be excluded from the god forsaken field trip so he could be back training at Beacon to be a Huntsman like he wanted to be?

The short answer? Because there really wasn't a reason he should be excluded despite his personal feelings about the situation. He had spoken to goodwitch about it before they left.

She wasn't unsympathetic but she unfortunately brought up a good point during the conversation and it effectively ended the argument.

Angrily, Paris turned to the nearest tree and in a moment of petulant anger punched the hard bark. Of course this had the exact effect that one would expect from punching a hard tree without any sort of protection. It hurt like a grimm. Pain radiated from the point of impact racing up and down Paris's hand like a vice grip squeezing his bones, but the boy ignored the feeling instead repeating the process several times until he was sure that his knuckles were as red as the leaves in this foilage filled nightmare.

Unfortunately his isolation was interrupted by the sound of leaves crunching behind him. Immediately alert, Paris drew his axe, whirling around to cut down the opposing grimm. However to his surprise what was behind him was not any sort of creature of Grimm, but his aggravating partner, who was looking at him with a look that seemed to be a mixture of annoyance and concern. God did he hate that look. Even more so considering that it was the person he didn't like at all giving it to him. He responded by glaring at the blonde anmazon lowering his axe to show that he meant no harm but did not desist in giving her A look of animosity. "what are you doing here Morcan!" he spat angrily practically snarling at her. This was definitely not what he needed to deal with right now he turned his body away not bothering to continue looking at the girl.

Helen of course did not respond kindly to the offsetting stuck up prince. She placed her hands on her hips and humphed in annoyance returning her partners glare with one of her own to match "For your information Princeton," she yelled at him "Im here because Goodwitch needs us to stay together because-newsflash , we are in a grimm infested forest and you decided to go running half cocked all on your own. I don't think I need to explain just how stupid that is on your part."

She wasn't going to admit that she kind of maybe liked him so she used that as a cover up, but it wasn't wrong, it was just that he was being so phenomenally stupid right now. She didn't care what the reason was grimm were never something to face alone unless one was a fully fledged huntsman or huntress and neither of them were either so they had better get back to the group to avoid any unpleasantries plus she really didn't want to get a scolding from the strictest teacher at Beacon let alone detention for not following the rules

Of course it would be easier said than done when it came to the two students in training in this case.

Paris growled and whirled around to once more meet the amazons gaze "and just who do you think you are to lecture me!" he roared angrily at her, temper rising "You don't know anything about me Princess so why don't you just mind your own business like an obedient little girl, didn't daddy teach you that?"

Of course Paris's comment was a little double edged since he didnt know about Helen's background either other than what he had seen. That being said had he been in any rational mind when he said those words he would have realized it was at that moment that he royally fucked up.

And what happens when you piss of a dagger wielding amazon with a temper in a forest filled with hungry flesh eating monsters with a love for devouring humans? The same thing that you would expect to happen in such a scenario.

Helen let out an audible gasp and her eyes widened slightly brimming with tears at the sheer disgust in Paris's tone but when that settled it immediately turned into rage and she pulled out her dagger ready to strike at the arrogant Huntsman in training and cut off something very important to him.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the main group, everyone was just getting settled in, minus Ren and Nora who were having a mysterious problem involving their sap vanishing every few minutes that no one seemed to e able to figure out. The only clue was some sort of mustache that Nora grew out but before anyone could get a good look at it, the offending facial hair was gone and nobody could figure out how. It just may be a mystery that will never be solved to the end of time.

It was here that Skylar and Robin remained having managed to collect their own jars worth of sap, but for good measure collected a little extra just in case Paris and Helen weren't able to keep up with getting their jars worth of sap. Better to be safer than sorry. Of course this left Skylar a little more than irritated. As leader it was his job to look after his team and so Far he felt he wasn't doing a very good job at it. Granted he didn't have to watch his team 24/7 and he was certain that they could take care of themselves but that didn't stop him from wondering if they were ok. That and Ozpin was sure not to be , impressed by a lack of communication between a leader and his team.

Shaking his doubts for now Skylar returned to the moment where he found himself in a circle with Robin RWBY and JNPR. The others had also finished collecting their sap and now they were all just relaxing together until the others came back.. most unfortunately aside from being next to Robin, Skylar was also sitting with Yang by his side as well, and Yang was not being shy about flirting with him in front of the others either, with her hand not so subtly on his leg or winking at him after saying a poorly disguised innuendo while chatting with the others much like "did you catch the long sticks we saw on the way here" (much to Skylar's embarrassment)

"Yang don't be so crude" Weiss said looking annoyed with her teammates not so subtle flirting. "Aww come on Weiss don't be so cold, Im sure someone here finds you attractive, or they would if you weren't such a Weissicle" Yang said with a wide smirk on her face as she once again winked in Skylar's direction. In a way, it was somewhat hilarious listening to the blonde bombshells puns, if not a little exhausting. It didn't hurt that aside from the puns she was a nice person. It was just that her flirting was coming off as a little strong and while she was quite beautiful, Skylar was also attracted to another female member of the group. The problem was that he had little experience in dating let alone initiating conversation with the opposite gender

His musing was interrupted by Yang suddenly grabbing his hand and very unceremoniously pulling him to his feet, causing the poor boy to let out a yelp since he definitely was not expecting such a move let alone from a girl who was strong enough to rip off his arm with such a yank. "woah" he cried as he tried to stabilize his balance, but Yang didn't seem to notice as she started to drag the boy away from the others deeper into the woods "Y-Yang what are you doing!?" Skylar yelled at the brawler who was ignoring him the entire time. If he could see her face Skylar was sure she had a wicked grin on it. The only saving grace was that Professor Goodwitch was not around to see this. Wait what was he saying that might actually be the best thing that could happen right about now since he Had no idea what Yang was planning to do to him or why she was doing it

In fact why was no one trying to stop her? Taking a look back at the others he saw that RWB was looking at Yang wide eyed Ruby herself as red as her cape while Blake looked confused and Weiss 's mouth dropped open Ren looked stoic as ever Nora was whooping with encouragement Jaune and Pyrrha looked like they rather be anywhere else but there and Robin had a wide grin on her face. It was clear to Skylar while he had been lost in thought Yang had said something to get all those responses. "Hey guys I could use a little help back here!" he screamed but the only response he got was from Robin "Don't worry boss you'll be safe with Yang!" she cried with that ever widening grin on her face.

"You traitor how dare you abandon your leader like this!" Skylar retorted.

Not to worry Skylar." Yang said finally turning to her captive. "I just told them I wanted a bit of privacy with you for a bit, we wont be gone for too long." She told him. Skylar was definitely not sure if he liked the sound of that Yang continued to drag him away until they reached another clearing and the blonde brawler proceeded to throw her captive into the nearest tree. Not expecting the move Skylar slammed into the tree with a grunt but before he could do anything, Yang lunged at him pinning him to the tree with her arms and full body weight

Skylars breath caught in his throat. He could see Yang clearly now from the lust filled look in her lilac eyes and feel both the curves of her body and the mint scent of her breath. He could practically count the amount of lashes on her eyes if he wanted to.

He was so stunned by Yang's proximity that he didnt notice her lips leaning close to his.

What he did notice was the piercing scream that interrupted them

* * *

**Ok, that was a bit shorter than the previous chapter but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**As always leave your ****thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Its been a while hasnt it. well i decided to dust this fanfic off for a chapter. But its been hard for me to find motivation to do anything lately. Ive been suffering with depression for the past year and its been flaring up lately. i have been feeling that my life is over and writing is one of the few ways to cope with that. i just dont know how much longer i can live like this...**

**I dont think this chapter is very good but it does offer a twist at the end.**

* * *

RWB JNPR and Robin jumped from their seats around their campfire upon hearing the sound of a very girlish scream coming from somewhere deep within the forest, recognizing it as the sound of one of their companions (though obviously unable to tell whom it was) screams echoing through the Forever Forest, hands already reaching for their weapons. That scream could only mean one thing. Someone was in trouble and may need their help. Their fears were confirmed when a bellowing roar followed, identifying the treat as an Ursa.

"did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked aloud as she looked in the direction of the sound. Robin was the first to respond to that "I recognize that scream anywhere. That sounded like Paris!" in normal circumstances she would have found it hilarious that Paris, once again managed to get his voice to sound a few octaves higher than one would think it should but given his penchant for getting into trouble particularly out of his rebellious need for attention she didn't find this at all funny. Not only that, Helen Yang and Skylar were also separated from the group in largely grimm infested territory so if there were more grimm, it could only attract more negativity to all of them especially if they converged on Paris and that would not be a good thing. Ruby looked at Blake "Go find Professor Goodwitch." She ordered, drawing Crescent Rose "Weiss with me!" she said before the duo took off in the direction of the scream. "Not without me!" Robin screamed. As the only remaining member of SPHR it was her duty to help the others

Jaune watched as the two left, before looking at his own team but he looked hesitant to give an order. Thankfully Pyrrha was able to jump in as second in command "Ren Nora go with her, there may be more" she said drawing Milo, and running after Weiss and Ruby. Jaune running behind her as he drew Corcea Mors, leaving Blake Ren and Nora to go find Professor Goodwitch.

* * *

Yang jumped away from Skylar, startled by the sound of the roar that interrupted the romantic moment with the guy she had been crushing. Growling she turned on her heel and activated Ember Celica, her hair blazing and eyes glowing red, half expecting the creatures of Grimm to suddenly burst from the trees at any second. Unfortunately for the blonde brawler, seconds passed and there was no sign of any immediate danger, at the very least for the two young students. But this was no time to relax that roar meant one of their friends was in trouble and they couldn't just stand here and make out, no matter how much Yang wanted to.

Never having been so thankful for an interruption, Skylar glanced in the direction of the sound, before drawing Draco Storm "sounds like Paris,' he growled unsurprised. That kid was always getting into trouble, or so it seemed. Without a moment to lose, he glanced at Yang, who turned to look at him, her eyes still red in frustration "don't just stand there blondie, you can try again later but business comes first." He told her, before running in the direction of the Ursa.

Yang watched him leave making a point to check out his backside as she began to run after him. So close! She had been so close to kissing those unbelievable lips and one of her crush's teammates had to go and ruin it for her. But hey could do it later he said. Oh he better believe they were going to 'do it' later. And she wouldn't let him go until she was fully satisfied. Growling in annoyance the blonde brawler followed Skylar deeper into the forest.

* * *

Helen and Paris stood warily next to each other, a giant Ursa in front of them. The two had been so busy arguing with each other that they hadn't realized that they had been attracting this grimm to them and now that they had calmed down they realized exactly how bad of an idea that was. They stood before the savage beast in front of them, the thunderous growling only increasing in decibels as the Ursa stared down at the duo, its eyes gleaming with hate. With a roar, the Ursa took a swipe at the young students, who both leaped out of the claws path before drawing their weapons. Helen was the first to react, taking a shot that nailed the Ursa directly in the eye. The creature bellowed in pain and fury an took another swipe at Helen, who jumped over the paw and shot it point blank. The creature let out a snort of fury but was able to shake off the pain that time and lunged at Helen, this time with a gaping maw. Unfortunately in its single minded assault on the young amazon, the Ursa failed to take note of Paris, who converted his weapon into its axe mode and with a swift swipe, cut off the Ursa's head clean off, letting the body fall to the forest floor, just as RWY, JP and SR all arrived on the scene.

* * *

"uhhh….. What?" Robin asked aloud, dumbfounded at the scene before her. Here came running 7/12ths of the students that came on this Oum forsaken trip just to collect sap of all things and before most of the students could so much as see any action, Paris and Helen had already finished it off. Not that more grimm would have been a good thing. But still all that ruckus and it turns out that everyone was fine. Darn it. It would have at least been a treat to see something.

Turns out, that's exactly what they were going to get.

Unaware, or at least uncaring of the crowd of people around them, Helen rounded on Paris giving him an annoyed and angry glare "Are you brainless! you could have gotten us both killed!" she snapped. "are you that dependent on your 'macho' attitude that you'd be ok with a Ursa snacking on you for lunch?!" as much as s e hated Paris she did not want to lose her teammate this early in the year. Or at all really, though once she graduated from Beacon she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. Not that she worried about him at all mind you….

Paris whirled towards Helen, gritting his teeth in frustration "Are you saying that this is my fault princess!? Ha! Don't make me laugh. None of this would have started if you hadn't followed me here in the first place! THIS is why I work alone! So no one else can get hurt!" he blurted out, causing Helen's eyes to widen in shock. She hadn't expected him to say anything like that and before she could stop herself a soft "what?" escaped her lips. Paris it seemed realized wat he said, for he clamped his mouth shut and looked away uncomfortably "Nothing. None of your business!" he spat. Before turning, ready to leave but he caught sight of Robin RW and JP looking at them. A quick look around the also told him Skylar and Yang were also staring at them. In all the commotion, they hadn't realized that the others would come looking for them.

Helen just shook her head "we are not telling Professor Goodwitch about this…." She muttered.

Later that night, Paris laid down in his bed unable to fall asleep. After a stern talking to from his so called fearless leader, not to mention a literal slap on the wrist by Goodwitch, the teams had retired to their nice and cozy dorm rooms, but he couldn't shake the helpless feeling that had caught him in its clutches after blurting out what e had said to Helen earlier that day. As a matter of fact he and Helen hadn't spoken at all since then either. Not that he wanted too, but he didn't feel comfortable revealing information that was not even her business to her in the first place. He had spent the entire afternoon in the training facility until it was closed and after that had showered and gone right to bed, but unfortunately for him, sleep eluded him this night. He could hear his teammates snoring lightly, but this did little to ease himself into sleep. He rolled over in his bed to check the clock that was on the nearby table. It was almost midnight and he still couldn't get any sleep. They had class in the morning, much to his annoyance, and he didn't want his professor's, particularly Goodwitch, to catch him sleeping in class. But after several hours of tossing and turning, Paris just couldn't relax enough to get that sweet shut eye. Huffing, Paris pulled back his covers, slipped on his sneakers, and silently tip toed out of the room, closing the door behind him, before making his way up to the stair well that led to the roof of the dormitory. Being on the second floor along with RWBY and JNPR, it wasn't much of a walk up the stairwell, not that Paris cared all that much about the exercise, since he got a lot of that in combat class, but he was still careful not to make too much noise as to not disturb the other students. Walking up the few flights, Paris opened the door that led to the roof, and walked out, closing the door behind him. It was a beautiful night and the cold air felt nice on his skin. Smiling slightly, Paris walked to the edge of the roof and sat down on it, his legs hanging over the edge.

Perhaps it was the cold air, but Paris actually felt like he was able to relax this time around. It wouldn't exactly be right to sleep out here but maybe an hour or so would help him get some rest. He had gone without sleep before but usually only when it didn't matter. This was not one of those times so he better make this count.

"trouble sleeping?" a soft voice called out from behind him, causing Paris to flinch. Speak of the devil. He turned around to see Helen, dressed in a sleeping robe and some slippers, looking like she just woke up, having slight bedhead and a tired look on her face, laced with a bit of concern, somewhat uncharacteristically of her, at least in regards to him.

Frowning, Paris just glared at his partner. The two hadnt spoken all day and yet here she was showing concern over him. What was with this girl? "what are you my mom?" he asked scathingly, turning his back on her to gaze out at the horizon "I just came here for some peace and quiet; I don't need YOU ruining it for me." He muttered.

Helen sighed, not even bothering to retort that since it would only lead into a fight that she didn't want to deal with at this hour. Instead she walked up to Paris and sat down beside him, but she too kept her gaze on the distance before them. The two sat there in silence for a few moments, before Helen finally broke it.

"You know, this view kind of reminds me of home." She said softly. "My parents and I sometimes spent some nights just looking at the stars like this. When they weren't both working that is…." She giggled "but… that was a long time ago…" her voice became melancholy as she said those words. "Before I…" she trailed off.

Surprised, Paris looked at his partner and for the first time, noticed that she looked rather sad and he honestly felt bad for her for the briefest moment. The way her eyes bean to brim with tears, her lip quivering; he had never seen her like this before. It was rather off putting.

"Before you came to Beacon?" he offered gently. Helen stiffened when she heard that, and turned to meet her partners gaze, before nodding glumly "Yeah…. It's a long story." She said, turning back to enjoy the view. "my Parents…. Weren't supportive of me going to Beacon." She admitted "They wanted me to just be a good an obedient little girl, that supported the family company. But I never wanted that. I always wanted to be a huntress. So I saved up my allowance until I was able to come here. But before I could tell them my intentions, they told me that they wanted me to meet a potential suitor. I didn't want to do that so the day before I was supposed to meet him, I ran away from home, got on a bull head and came to Beacon. Since I had applied Professor Ozpin graciously gave me room and board for a few days until the initiation. And that's how I ended up here."

Paris hummed in response, but couldn't shake the feeling he knew exactly what Helen was talking about, he just couldn't tell as to why. In any case, he just waited for Helen to continue with her story, "I guess I'll never know who my parents had in mind for a suitor but I don't care. I don't need anyone to rely on like that. I want to make my own."

For the first time that night Paris smiled and to his own surprise said "I admire that; going your own way…" he turned to look at Helen who was also smiling at him "Thanks," she whispered

"I always wanted to be a huntsman" Paris continued "trained my entire life for it. A friend of mine and I were planning on going to Beacon together, but one day, we tried to attack grimm on our own, nothing we hadn't done a dozen times before. That's when an Ursa stabbed him from behind. I couldn't do anything to stop it." Paris wiped his eyes, feeling tears well up, but he refused to let them fall. "That's when I decided I wouldn't let anyone else get hurt on my watch. I know it sounds ironic, but that's why I dislike working on a team." he muttered

It was the first time that Paris had told anyone that story. The story of how Philoctetes Mars died before Paris could save him. Affectionaly known as Phil, the duo had oped to attend Beacon together as part of the same team, a dream that sadly never cme to be.

Phil had been a good friend very since Paris was a child and they two were practically inseparable for all of their lives. The night that he died Phil had suggested that they go and kill the grimm. Paris saw nothing wrong with that, but they were going to Beacon in a few days time, so there was no need really. But Paris wasn't one to back away from a challenge and they ventured into the Grimm inhabited areas surrounding the city. Unfortunately they wandered straight into an Ursa den with many more Grimm than they were accustomed too at the time and got overwhelmed and separated. By the time Paris was able to et everything under control, and Ursa had snuck behind Phil and pierced his stomach. Paris was able to kill the Ursa, but Phil died from is wounds before he could get him to the hospital.

"really?" Helen clipped, not impressed, but didn't say anything else on the matter. Paris's reasons were his own as were anyone's who had come to this school, but she was glad that she was able to learn a bit more about her partner. To think that they had gotten on the wrong foot the night before the initiation.

_Late at night on the night before the initiation Helen lay on her sleeping bag, somewhat self conscious, given the fact that there were so many boys around. She knew she was an attractive person and there we plenty of times that the opposite gender had flirted with her, but there was never an experience where she was sleeping in the same room as them. Granted it wasn't like she was alone with anyone; there were dozens of people in the room both male and female, but she still didn't like the idea. She swore she could hear someone say "dad wouldn't approve of all the boys though…" and boy did she definitely agree with that one. She wasn't looking to get married but she didn't want to be in a room with all these boys simply because she knew most if not all would want to flirt with her. Much like Weiss Schnee, who was also here at Beacon, men just wanted to get close to her because of her fathers business, which wasn't something that she wanted._

_Thankfully that had been kept at a minimum so far, but she knew that it would happen at some point. Maybe she would have better luck if she were on a team completely composed of females. At least then she wouldn't have to deal with the constant flirting of men. It wasn't like a lot of females flirted with her so she had nothing to worry about there. while though she would be flattered, she didn't go that way._

_"Hey beautiful…" a voice said to her left, breaking Helen out of her thoughts. Speak of the devil and he shall respond. Turning her head to see the source of the sound, the Amazon saw, much to her mortification, a shirtless dark haired male with a smirk on his face. Oh Oum why was it always her that got the weird ones?_

_Helen gave the male a sharp glare before turning over on her side, trying to show her disinterest in the conversation, but all that di was make the male whistle in appreciation and said a little to loudly "Damn…" that's when Helen realized what he must have been staring at. Face exploding with red, she leapt to her feet and before the male could so much as blink, Helen raised a hand and slapped the pervert across the face._

_"How dare you?!" she seethed angrily, trying to keep her voice down. Never before in her life had she felt so insulted. She knew some people stared at her body but she never had it directed to her in such a manner. The male just stared at her, his cheek going red but otherwise had no major reaction other than to glare at her "is that how you greet all men?" he asked, seemingly surprised by the rejection, either he thought he was charming or he didn't meet a lot of people. Probably both…_

And that was how Helen met her partner. Sure she wasn't happy when it case to her partner in general, since he was a womanizing pervert, but at least he was a bit more tolerable than he had been compared to that night, mostly because he tried flirting with other woman than he did her, even if it didn't always work out for him mostly because his flirting was almost intolerable to most woman in general.

But even with that she felt like she knew him a bit better than she had before. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…

The two remained on the roof for quite some time before they quietly returned to their room for the night.

* * *

The next day, the members of team SPHR, after class, made their way to the nearby kingdom of Vale to have a relaxing afternoon. Being cooped up in their room was only worth so much entertainment and the group had not been to Vale since they got to Beacon in the first place, so Skylar decided that the weekend was as good of a time as any to try going to Vale. It didn't hurt that the preparation for Vytal festival was also underway. It was being held in Vale this time around and the team spent most of their afternoons training after class, but Skylar wanted to give is team a break from that for the day, lest their be a mutiny regarding his totalitarian training regimen

Skylar led the group down main street., not really having much of a destination in mind. He had heard that RWBY was going down to the docks, allegedly because Weiss wanted to check out the competition from Vacuo, considering the festival was a few weeks away. But Skylar was confident in his teams abilities that he didn't need to check out the competition. He just wanted to try and enjoy his afternoon.

Hard to do when he was currently wondering how he ended up in a situation that involved a strange socially awkward redhead girl that seemed come from Atlas Academy. All he had been doing was walking when he and his group were surprised by her rather sudden appearance like she had appeared from thin air.

"Salutations!" she said happily to the group as she approached them. The team whirled around to see the red head walk towards them with a rather wide and naïve smile on her face like it was completely not out of the ordinary to address strangers like that.

She had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin with a small ahoge on top, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin, and freckles. She wore an off white old-fashioned styled off the shoulder blouse with frill detailed trim and frill flared cuffs that half cover her hands alongside copper button detailing on the lower parts of her sleeves. She also sported a short gray pinafore dress with golden trim on the hem alongside four light green stalagmite styled stripes on the lower half of the dress, two on the front and two on the back, accompanied by two matching colored circles above the tips that have a stripe that runs around her waistline, with golden outlines. She also wore a pair of black thigh-high leg pieces that seemingly are attached to black shoes.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said, looking between the four Huntsmen and Huntresses in training.

Skylar just looked at the girl with a suspicious look on his face. He had never been so perplexed by the idea of someone just coming up to him and introducing themselves like this. Then again he didn't speak to that many people, but still, this was just to weird even for him " Can I help you?" he asked slowly, trying to gauge whether or not this girl was a threat to him. Appearances could be deceiving after all, and even though it would be four on one, he had no idea what this girl was capable of.

The redhead just smiled widely at Skylar before glancing around briefly. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" she repeated as if on auto pilot.

"You already said that…" Robin said giving the girl a look that implied she was crazy, but Penny didn't seem to notice. "So I did…" she replied, before glancing around briefly once again.

"Penny, is there something you need?" Skylar repeated. This girl was definitely weird and he really didn't want to deal with this right now.

Penny blinked a few times as if processing the words "Oh! Well, I was just wandering around Vale, but I seem to have become lost. Could you direct me over to the Docking area?" she requested almost robotically.

Helen nodded, before pulling out her scroll and brining up a map to Vale, for the girls convenience. The map showed that the docks were a few blocks east of SPHR's location, coincidently not to far from RWBY's supposed location. "Its that way." She said. Penny looked at the map, her eyes flashing for a second. Before she looked at Helen and said "Thank you." She then happily skipped away in the direction of the docks, leaving SPHR to wonder if their day could possibly get any weirder.

Sadly, weird didn't even begin to describe the rest of the day. After getting nowhere in vale, the team retired to their dorm at Beacon, but it was a rather award situation because they could hear Blake and Weiss arguing with one another on the other side of the wall.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss screamed angrily

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake retorted

Weiss seemed taken aback by this "People like me?" she questioned in annoyance.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake told her white haired teammate

"I'm a victim!" Weiss seemed quiet for a moment before continuing "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? (leaning against the bookshelf by the window) "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Skylar, on the bed closest to the wall, couldn't help but feel sorry for Weiss. While he didn't like her abrasive personality, she certainly didn't deserve any of the things that happened to her, in regards to the difficulty growing up. But that certainly didn't excuse her behavior now, especially since he knew Blake well enough to know that at this rate, the conversation wasn't going to end well

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss roared at Blake

The Next words out of Blakes mouth however, made Skylar stiffen in shock "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" upon hearing that Skylar leapt off of his bed, realizing his friend was in trouble. He ran to the door, just as he heard RWBY's door slam open and shut, and rapid footsteps race down the hall. Before leaving, Skylar turned to his shocked teammates "Don't tell anyone Blake is a Faunus," he said before leaving the room, and chasing after Blake.

Skylar ran down the hall, following Blake to the courtyard, where he saw her running towards the statue with the soldiers standing victorious over the grimm. He watched as she slowly and shakily lifted her hands to her head and began removing the bow, revealing her cat ears, which twitched slightly in sadness. Not wanting her to stand there in silence, Skylar slowly approached her, before making his presence known

"Blake…" he began, causing the girl to stiffen. The black haired beauty turned to see Skylar behind her, giving her a sad smile "Told you, you look better without the bow." He whispered causing Blake to blush slightly. He always was a charmer.

"Sky…" she said softly, turning to face her old friend. "I thought we agreed it would be best not to talk to one another." She stated matter of factly, giving the male a small glare. Skylar ignored her gaze "I did, then you told your teammates you're a Faunus. Seems to me you need a friend right now. Who better than me, the guy that vouched for you after you left Adam?"

Blake sighed. She hated these moments when Skylar was smart. "So what now?" she asked him, placing her hands on her hips. Skylar folded his arms, a grin on his face. "You need some tea."

* * *

**Yeah instead of Sun, Skylar is the one that Blake will go off into the sunrise with. Why? I NEVER liked that she just trusted Sun because he was a Monkey, since he could have just as easily been a white fang member. If you wanna know where Sun is Right now. I imagine hes hiding behind a tree. that just how i see where he was since there is no other explanation to how h shows up in the episode proper.**

**You may have noticed in this chapter as well as earlier ones, that Blake seems to have a closer connection to Skylar. the reason for this will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	11. Note

**Hello everyone. Im sorry for being gone for so long, but im going through a stressful depression and I cant bring myself to write anymore at the moment, or do anything productive for that matter. I cant say i'll be writing anytime soon or even if i will return to it. I just dont enjoy anything anymore unless it helps me escape reality**

**I hope you understand**


End file.
